Hardest of Hearts
by The Script Machine
Summary: She thought her husband was dead. She thought she would have to raise her child alone. But on one stormy night, everything she thought changes. Now, she has to choose between her possessive, sadistic husband or the lives of innocent mortals. That's a simple choice? Wrong. (LokixOC. Rated T for mild content. Set in the Avengers. Avengers property of Marvel.)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All Characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, no copyright intended. I only own the OC's present in this story.**

**Story title based on song Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine, whom I do not own.**

* * *

Luciana drove down the darkened streets of London in her black car, staring blankly at the road ahead of her as she drove home.

She drove as fast as she could to get home, for she was already an hour late from work. She turned on the windshield wipers as rain suddenly fell hard from the sky, soon followed by loud claps of thunder. She had to get back to Meg, who was the responsible nineteen year-old babysitter of Luciana's infant daughter.

Luciana had met Meg's mother at work, who had said that her daughter needed a job to support herself while she was at college. Luciana, tired of leaving her daughter with her nosy neighbours, had jumped at the chance of a babysitter that wouldn't cost her an arm and a leg. Not to mention her sanity.

She tossed her long black hair back behind her shoulder as she drove in the direction of her dingy flat. She was tired from taking the orders of various demanding customers at the restaurant, and wanted to do nothing but sleep. But the happy face of her unfortunately demanding daughter popped into her mind, reminding her that she was a single mother who had responsibilities to uphold.

She finally reached the parking lot of her building and pulled in to an empty space. She turned off the engine and leaned back in her seat for awhile, sighing as she stared at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, her grey eyes tiredly staring back at her.

She never in a million years thought she would be raising her child alone, especially not on Midgard of all places. When she had found out she was pregnant, she expected to have had her child on Asgard, her home, surrounded by healers and her concerned mother-in-law. Instead she had given birth on Midgard, surrounded by impolite doctors and bitter nurses. What was worse, she was alone.

She had left Asgard not long after her husband, Loki, had fallen off the bifrost. She was unable to live through the constant looks of pity given to her, which only reminded her that she was a pregnant widow, so, out of depression and heartache, she had used all the magic she could to transport herself to another realm.

Thor, her brother-in-law, had told her that Midgard was a wonderful place where he had found love, so Luciana had figured that maybe the mortals would be just as welcoming to her as they were to Thor. And so she left, she never told anyone where she was going, but was sure Heimdall had seen her leave Asgard then suddenly appear in the middle of London, England, and was equally sure that he had alerted her in-laws to her departure.

She sighed heavily and opened her car door, locking it once it was closed. She had learned the ways of the Midgardians easily, always watching from a distance and mimicking their actions and behaviour. By the time she had gone into labour, she could drive and she had a colourful vocabulary of Midgardian curse words, all used at least once during the delivery.

Shaking her head slightly to remove the memories, she ran quickly toward the backdoor of the building as the rain poured down heavily on her. She hastily unlocked the door and opened it, quickly rushing to get inside. As the door closed behind her she looked down at her clothes. The rain had soaked through making the articles of clothing cling to her body uncomfortably.

"Damn," she cursed bitterly under her breath as she climbed up the stairs to her third-floor flat.

She soon reached the door to her small flat and unlocked the door. "Meg?" She called quietly, not wanting to awaken her daughter, who by now would be sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Oh hey, Lucy." A quiet voice called from the kitchen.

A head covered in red hair popped out from the doorway to the kitchen, blue-eyes eying Luciana up and down.

"Is the rain _that_ heavy?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

Luciana nodded bitterly. "Yes. Came out of nowhere." She said putting her soaked jacket on a hook mounted on the wall. "Sorry I'm late, by the way; some drunks came to the restaurant and caused chaos."

Meg nodded as she grabbed her jacket off the wall. "It's okay, she was fine." She said sweetly. "Oh, did you hear about what happened in Germany last night? My friend texted me about it while you were at work."

Luciana shook her head. "No. I haven't had the time to keep up with the news. What happened?"

Med grimaced as she lowered her voice, as if they were surrounded by strangers. "Some crazy man attacked a curator of a museum and then forced a crowd to kneel before him; he must have been threatening enough because everyone did. I would have known sooner but I've been busy with my essay." She said as she walked towards the front door.

Luciana's eyes widened. A mortal did _that_? She had, of course heard of mass shootings and such, but having a crowd of people to kneel before someone was extreme.

"Did he have help?" Luciana asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No, he seemed to be alone. But apparently he was dressed oddly and had some sort of staff with him, but some authorities took him in. Don't think it was the police though, apparently he had flipped one of their cars over." The red head replied as she opened the front door.

Luciana couldn't help but wonder. A _staff?_ What kind of mortal had a staff? Could this be an Asgardian sorcerer? No, the bifrost was destroyed and it would take a lot of magic to leave Asgard on your own. She should know.

"Well," She started, her voice shaking slightly "At least the authorities caught him." Though she doubted that mortals could contain whoever this man was, Asgardian or not.

"Yes, I'm glad. I wouldn't want him coming here. Anyways, I've got to get home, it's almost midnight. I'll be here on Monday. Five o'clock, right?" Meg asked as she stepped out the door.

Luciana nodded absent-mindedly.

"Good, see you then!" Meg said cheerfully as she waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

Luciana closed the door then walked to the bedroom, deciding to let go of her current thoughts. She opened the door quietly and peered inside. The only bedroom in the flat was shared between Luciana and her daughter.

The walls were coated with chipped white paint that had long turned beige, and the wooden floors were rough to the touch. The small room had only been able to hold a crib, Luciana's bed, and a small dresser, all of which she had gotten from the elderly woman who had housed her when she arrived on Midgard, who was now three months dead.

Luciana walked as quietly as she could toward her sleeping child, wincing as the floor creaked at her very step. She reached the crib and looked down at her pride and joy. The small girl, clad in a faded yellow coverall, had pale skin and a small bit of pitch black hair on top of her small head, a trait given to her by both her mother and father. Luciana smiled as she reached down to gently stroke the sleeping child's cheek, admiring her beauty.

She jumped at the sound of thunder crashing and looked down at her daughter. The baby stirred then opened her eyes, revealing two brilliant green orbs, a trait that matched her father's. The young girl looked up at her mother and whimpered. Luciana soothingly shushed the girl as she picked her up in her arms. "It's alright," she cooed softly "The thunder won't hurt you. _Shh. _It's alright, you're alright."

Her words calmed the baby, who closed her eyes and once again fell into a peaceful slumber. Luciana gently placed the infant back into to her crib, then turned her head and looked out the small window, watching the rain hit the window and the flashes that the lightning brought. She couldn't help but think of Thor, who had often caused storms like this when his temper has risen.

She sighed at the thought.

Thor. Sif. Frigga. She missed all of them dearly, but she couldn't go back to Asgard, too many painful memories that she now didn't have to relive.

She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, fetching a towel for her hair. She dried her hair with the fluffy pink towel, then carelessly threw it over the edge of the bathtub. She stripped herself from her now damp clothing, and dried herself off with another fluffy towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked back to her bedroom and over to her wooden dresser. She rummaged through the many articles of clothing before she picked out a warm beige sweater and thin pink pajama pants. She tossed her towel onto her bed then pulled on her clothing, soon sliding under the faded blue covers of her bed.

She yawned, then reached up and turned off the light that was mounted to the wall above her bed. Shifting under the covers she rested her head on the cold pillow and closed her eyes, the sound of the rain and thunder lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later she was abruptly awakened by a loud clap of thunder and the screaming of her child. The loud sounds were soon followed by soft hushing. Luciana relaxed as settled back to go to sleep, then her eyes shot open in terror.

Who was shushing her daughter? Had she forgotten to lock the door to her flat last night? Who was in her room?

She heard the person put her now asleep daughter back into her crib. She didn't dare look at the person until the time was perfect. She heard soft, but slow, footsteps coming towards her bed, accompanied by the creaking of the floor. She shut her eyes as she felt the person sit on the edge of the bed beside her, a hand resting softly on her side, slowly sliding down towards her thigh.

_That _was the last straw. First this person broke into _her_ house, touched _her _baby, and now they were touching _her._

She opened her eyes as lightning flashed outside. It was only for a second, but what she saw made her blood run cold.

There sitting on her bed was her late husband.

_Loki. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so that's the first chapter. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but now I plan to make this a three chapter story. **

**Please review and if you have any criticism please tell me, but be nice! Oh and please DO NOT steal this. I worked very hard.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's the second chapter. I may make this story bigger than just three chapters, and then I may take a break from writing or start up a sequel revolving around Luciana's daughter. I'm not sure yet, but maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related to the Avengers they are property of Marvel. I only own the OC's present in this story.**

**PS. This chapter gets a bit depressing, but it's also the one of the most interesting chapters to read.**

* * *

Luciana stared at the dark figure of her husband in shock, unsure whether to scream, cry, or vomit, or perhaps do all at once.

How was he here? Was she dreaming? Or had she finally lost her mind? Or maybe it wasn't even him. After all, she had only seen a glimpse of him when the lighting flashed. Perhaps it was just some crazed man who bore some resemblance to her late husband.

As if on cue, the lightning flashed again, allowing Luciana to further inspect the person. In the lighted second she had seen green and golden Asgardian armour, and a golden horned helmet. There was no denying it now. There was no logical explanation. This man was indeed Loki.

Luciana saw Loki move his arm, raising something from the floor. Suddenly a blue glow came into her view, and she could only stare in silence as he brought the glow and himself closer to her face.

"Hello, darling heart," He purred. Their faces were now inches apart, and they could see each other clearly in the glow.

Luciana's eyes flickered madly from him to his scepter that seemed to be giving off the glow. Loki chuckled at her silence and leaned in closer, lightly kissing her cheek. She focused all her attention to her husband, who smiled at her frightened yet curious gaze.

"Nothing to say?" He asked amused. He started to glow, his armour and helmet disappearing and leaving him in a more causal Asgardian choice of clothing, his eyes never leaving her.

She swallowed. "I- I- You're dead. You-You died." She stuttered looking him up and down. She could handle the sight of war, she could handle slaying the most fearsome of creatures, but seeing her 'dead' husband brought the brave woman to her knees.

Loki chuckled. "Did I?" He reached above her and turned on the light mounted on the wall, allowing him to see her better in the dimly lit room. "No. I fell, yes, but I didn't die. But I am more curious as to why you've decided to live on Midgard, with the _mortals." _He sneered the last word as he looked her in the eye. She swallowed again and sat up, slowing regaining her bravery.

"I couldn't handle reliving the fact that you were dead," She said quietly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone gave me looks of pity, and told me how sorry they were for me. I know they were just trying to help, but death is hard enough without people constantly reminding you of it."

Loki came closer towards her and rested his forehead on hers, his cold breath hitting her face. Luciana closed her eyes, feeling at peace with her husband. Loki moved his hand to her cheek then placed his lips lovingly on hers, taking in their softness and warmth. He deepened the kiss and he felt him moving her to lay down. She nearly obeyed before an image of her daughter flashed in her mind, making her pull away from his embrace and look behind his shoulder towards the crib.

Loki's eyes followed her gaze and he stood up, walking towards her point of interest. Instinctively, she tensed as he reached in and took her daughter in his arms. Meg was the only other person besides her and a couple of doctors to have ever touched her child. And even though this was the father of her child, she was wary of him and began feeling the motherly protectiveness that came so easily.

Loki walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge beside her, his eyes locked on the child in his arms. Luciana watched as he stroked the little girls head, a small smile placed on his face. She now had the time to take in how his appearance had changed. His black hair was longer, his face seemed like it had been hardened by insanity, and his eyes had changed from a brilliant green to an electric blue that almost seemed false.

As he stroked the little girl's head, Luciana noticed that her husband and child began turning blue. She tensed and her eyes widened in shock.

Frigga had told her that Loki was adopted from another realm, but said that she wanted Loki to tell her which one by himself. Luciana had asked him once, but he said that it was too fresh of a topic to discuss at that time. So, respecting his wishes, she had let the topic go, not caring where he was from, only that he loved her. A fact that he reminded her of everyday. He had never told her who he really was, he had fallen of the bifrost first, but she had never thought that he was a frost giant.

Loki seemed to notice the change of skin tone as well, for he let out a sharp breath and gently placed the girl in his wife's arms; as if afraid he was hurting her.

Luciana adjusted the small girl in her arms as she watched her skin return to normal. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me with this?" She asked, looking at him.

He hesitated a moment before allowing his eyes to meet hers. His face gradually changed from a worried look to a defensive one. "What was I to say? Was I just supposed to walk up to you and tell you what I truly was, or am?" His voice slowly got higher in volume, but still low enough that the sleeping child in Luciana's arms wouldn't be disturbed.

Apparently she had touched a nerve. He only got defensive about things if the topic upset him deeply, this Luciana knew rather well.

"Well, yes. I asked you about where you were from, yet you didn't answer. I didn't push the subject because you got defensive about it, like now. I didn't care where you were from." She stated.

"But did you imagine I would be from Jotunheim?" He asked staring at her, his blue eyes seemed to beg for an answer

She hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "Well, no-"

"Exactly," He cut her off. "I couldn't tell you where I was from! I couldn't tell you I was a monster!" He said angrily, tearing his eyes away from her. He paused for a moment, uncertain whether he should continue or not. "You would have left me." He said softly, looking down at his feet.

Luciana furrowed her brow as she stared at him in disbelief. "Left you? Do you really think so low of me that just because you're a frost giant I would leave you?" She asked, her own temper rising.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find the words as her stared into his wife's grey eyes.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Well, obviously you think I'm shallow. You obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me. Maybe I should have left you, why should I stay with a husband that doesn't trust his own wife." She said bitterly, hurt at her partners lack of trust.

She got off the bed and walked towards the crib, placing her daughter in it. Suddenly, she felt hands grab her wrists and pull her onto her bed. After her initial shock, she looked up and saw Loki staring down at her, who had her pinned to the bed by her wrists.

"And you haven't kept things from me?" He whispered angrily as he stared into her eyes. "You never told me you were with child!"

"Because I knew something was wrong with you!" She whispered back, her fury equal to his. "There's still something wrong with you! How could I tell you I was with child if I didn't know if you had gone mad or not?"

Loki scowled at her, earning him a glare. "You think there's something wrong with me?" He asked her threateningly, daring her to answer. He tightened his grip on her wrists, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Well?" He spat impatiently, not noticing her pain.

Luciana fought back tears. Loki had changed. He wasn't the man who would always kiss her goodnight and good morning anymore. He wasn't the man who would always get concerned if she so much as coughed. No, he wasn't that man anymore, that Loki was dead. This was _not _her husband. At least not anymore.

"Yes," She finally managed to say. "I do. I think you've changed for the worse. I think you've changed because you're doing something you never said you would do." She said looking at him sadly.

"Which _is_?" He asked tightening his grip on her even more, his jaw clenched in anger.

She let her tears flow freely now. "You're hurting me." She whispered so low that she doubt he had heard her. She let out a small sob and closed her eyes, turning her head away from Loki. The man who had truly broken her heart.

She felt Loki's grip on her wrists loosen before he let go of her. She opened her eyes and sat up, hesitantly looking at her wrists. She let out a loud sob and covered her mouth with one hand as she inspected her free wrist, which was now bruised and sore. She looked at Loki who now rested his elbows on the windowsill, his head in his hands, whether out of guilt or irritation, she didn't know. She didn't even know the man who stood in her room.

Loki sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He turned his head to look at her sadly. "I'm sorry," He whispered "I-I lost control." He said turning his head to look out at the rain hitting the window and the flashes of lightning that occurred every few minutes. He sounded like himself for a minute, his _true _self. He chuckled flatly and looked at his hands, which were now placed in front of him. "I've been doing that a lot as of late."

Luciana's brow furrowed as she looked at him, tears still falling silently down her cheeks. Suddenly her eyes flickered to the scepter that Loki had left beside her.

"_Apparently he was dressed oddly and had some sort of staff with him._" Meg's words rang through her head as she came to the horrible truth.

Loki had thought himself a monster when he had found out who he was, he was a monster towards the people in Germany, and now he was a monster towards her.

He was what he had dreaded to be.

Cruel. Sadistic. Angry. Insane.

_A monster._

* * *

**Please review! I would really love a review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**So yeah, here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel. I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Luciana opened and closed her mouth in pure horror. How could he? What did the Midgardians do to him? What was he planning to do? She knew Loki was always a mischief maker; it was through one of his tricks that they had met. But having the Midgardians kneel before him? That wasn't a simple joke for fun; that was pure evil.

"What," She began uncertainly "What were you doing in Germany? What are you doing on Midgard?" She looked at him as she wiped the tears from her face.

Loki turned to look at his wife. He saw the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, a look that she had never given to him. Swallowing, he slowly walked towards the bed. He got down on his knees and rested his forehead on her lap, allowing a single tear to fall from his eye. He knew he had broken her heart, which made what was left of his shatter.

"I plan to rule this world, and rid it of freedom, life's great lie." He said looking up into her sad grey eyes. He then moved himself to sit beside her, taking her hand into his and inspecting her bruised wrist, grimacing as she flinched at his touch. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm, allowing his lips to linger there for a few moments.

His eyes flickered toward her face and he saw her watching him, disbelief a permanent resident on her face. He could tell by the way she opened and closed her mouth that he wanted to ask him more questions, but was unsure if she wanted to hear the answers. "Ask what you wish, darling. I will answer truthfully, but only if you do the same for me." Loki said, gently pulling her closer to him.

Luciana eyed him hesitantly, wondering if he would truly tell her the truth.

Loki did not let her uncertainty go unnoticed. He frowned and leaned towards her, resting his lips on her ear. "Tonight I shall give up my godly title. Tonight I shall not be known as the Lie-Smith. Only the truth will pass through my lips, whether I wish for it or not. You will not be deceived by me, this I promise, and I hope you will so mercifully grant me your trust for the night, for I am prepared to give you mine." He whispered these words soothingly as he kissed her ear tenderly, awaiting her response.

He noticed she was still uncertain. "Darling, I will uphold this promise to you, if you do the same for me. When you ask whatever question is burning in your mind, do you promise to be truthful?"

Luciana hesitated, but soon nodded her response. "How did you know I was here?" She asked him after a few moments of silence as he rubbed circles on her back, his lips moving to her cheek.

"Thor told me about your departure from Asgard, and of the child." Loki explained, glancing at the small baby while he kissed her mother's tear stained cheek.

"Thor is on Midgard?" Luciana asked, surprised.

"Now, now, I told you the truth. Now you must do the same for me. When did you give birth?" Loki said looking at the child once more.

Luciana sighed. "Three months ago, January the nineteenth at seven-thirty in the morning." She smiled lightly at the memory of her beloved daughter's birth. "Now it's my turn. Thor told you about me leaving Asgard and having the child, but how did you know exactly where I lived?"

He paused his kisses, which had now moved to her temple, uncertain of whether or not he should give her the information she sought. But he had promised his beloved the truth, and he had already broken one promise of their marriage, he didn't wish to break another. "An agency called SHIELD has been watching you ever since you arrived on Midgard. Apparently one of their agents had seen you perform your magic, and alerted their director, who had sent agents out to watch you. Through my sources I obtained your address after Thor had told me of your choice to leave Asgard and live here."

Luciana's eyes widened as his words processed into her brain. People were watching her? They knew where she lived? How dare they spy on her for so many months and at least not ask her about who she was! Her angry thoughts were interrupted by Loki snaking his arms under her legs and hoisting her onto his lap, all the while keeping his lips on her temple.

"My turn. What did you name our child?" He asked between kisses, pulling her closer to his chest.

"You seem quite interested in the child."

"I have a right to be. I fathered her after all. Now, what is her name?"

Luciana looked at the sleeping infant, who always had the power to make Luciana smile despite whatever mood she was in. "Her name is Aviana. I remember you telling me that if I ever bore you a daughter, her name would be Aviana." She said, smiling as her eyes didn't leave the girl.

"Aviana," He breathed looking at his small daughter, a smile creeping onto his face.

After a few moments Luciana's smile faded, and she tensed in Loki's arms. "I have one more question. I know about your world domination plans, I know how you found me, but I don't know why. Why did you come for me?" She asked softly.

Loki smiled at her, then lightly kissed her nose. He gently pushed her off his lap and stood up and grabbed his scepter, his armour reappearing soon after. Luciana was confused as he took her hand and pulled her off the bed, holding her close to his body. With a wave of the scepter, the small bedroom dissolved into a grand golden throne room lined with green. It was not unlike the one in Asgard, but it had obvious differences.

She felt a tingling all over her body and looked down. Her simple Midgardian pajamas had been substituted or a grandly detailed armoured dress coloured in green and gold, and on her feet were matching heeled boots that went up to her mid-calf, causing her to jaw drop at the sudden change. Suddenly, a beautiful golden circlet crown with a green jewel in the middle appeared in Loki's hands, making Luciana's eyes widen in awe.

"I," He began as he placed the crown around her head "want you to join me, and become my Queen."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But I gave you a wonderful cliffhanger.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Here's chapter four! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel. I only own the OC's present in the story**

* * *

Loki's words hit Luciana hard, and she looked at him in disbelief, mouth slightly ajar.

"What?"

"I," He began proudly, pulling her closer to him. "Want you to join me in conquering and ruling Midgard. Once it is ours we will rule the mortals, mercilessly. I King, and you my beloved Queen. Imagine it, dear, our daughter will grow without want, and she will continue our glorious work when you and I are too weary to rule. We could have _everything_."

Luciana blinked, her brain frantically trying to process her husband's offer. She had never imagined herself as a Queen. Even when Loki took the throne in place of Odin she felt uncomfortable being waited on like Frigga. She couldn't imagine that sort of power in her hands, but she could imagine it in Loki's, and the picture wasn't pretty. She knew, though she had never told him, that he was not suited to be a King.

Loki seemed to sense his wife's uncertainty for he placed his scepter on the floor and cupped her face with his now free hands. "Darling, imagine how the world will be, ruled by our hands. The mortals treating you like the Queen you are, rather than just a sorcerer's daughter. Imagine you, as the unquestioned Queen." He purred. Then, without warning, he abruptly crashed his lips onto hers and passionately kissed her, his cold lips startling her.

Luciana slowly calmed herself and closed her eyes as Loki deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms his neck while his snaked themselves around her waist.

This reminded her how much she missed Loki. How much she missed his embrace, how much she missed him sleeping soundly beside her, how much she missed his loving words that he always whispered ever so softly in her ear. She missed having Loki's love and now he had returned, prepared to love her for the rest of their lives. But as much as she missed Loki, she was also _very_ angry at his actions. He had attacked the people of Germany and he had already broken his promise never to hurt her, she couldn't imagine the other horrible things he had done.

Her mind and heart declared war on each other, her head frantically telling her that the lives of the mortals were worth more than her happiness, and the Loki had been driven mad. But her heart screamed at her, reminding her that she had spent a year mourning over the loss of her husband, and telling her that he was hers once more. Forever.

She felt Loki push her up against a wall, his lips never leaving hers. It was then she realized she needed to breath and she pulled away from her husband, panting heavily, only to have him again crash his lips on to hers, refusing to break their embrace.

Loki then moved his lips to her jaw, then to her cheek, then finally to her ear, each passionate kiss making her heart pound harder and harder in her chest. "I love you," He whispered, and then he moved his mouth to her neck and granted it loving kisses. She nuzzled her head into his neck as he kissed her, trying to hide the war that took place inside of her.

It was now or never. She had to choose. Help Loki with his world domination plan and be loved for the rest of her days, or save the mortal's lives and live with a broken heart. She had to choose, but she knew either way Loki would cause destruction, with or without her.

She took a deep breath and as she failed to fight back tears she removed her head from Loki's neck. "Take me home," She whispered so softly she was unsure he had heard her.

But he had, for a look of confusion placed itself onto Loki's face and he looked into Luciana's tearful grey eyes. "Darling heart," He started softly, putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed slowly down her cheek. "I don't understand. Do you not realize what we could have?"

"I understand perfectly well what we could have," She replied taking his hand off her cheek and wiping her tears away herself, trying to keep from screaming her heartbreak. "But I can't love a man who only wishes to bring pain to the innocent! And I certainly can't love a man who's turned into a monster!" Her voice betrayed her, and she yelled the statement. She pushed him away from her and stepped away from the wall, her vision blurred by her tears

Loki looked at her in shock for a moment, hurt and heartbreak evident in his eyes. But soon his bewildered look transformed into one of anger, betrayal, and possessiveness. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall roughly, pinning her arms to her sides. She had crossed the line.

"_A monster_?" He screamed at her, seething with rage. "You think of me as a monster? I, who loved you faithfully? I, who is the father of your child? I have only ever broken _one _promise to you, and I will regret it for the rest of my days! You are well aware of _that_!" She winced as he screamed at her, not used to his loud, violent tone. "Yet you second place me to _mortals_? Worthless mortals who can offer you nothing, whereas _I_ can offer you the world!" He was now shaking her violently.

"Why are you behaving this way?" Luciana screamed, her body wracked with sobs.

"I'm trying to put some sense into you! You have no idea what is good for you and what is not! You seem to have forgotten one _very_ important detail about yourself!"

"Which is?"

Loki moved closer to her, their faces mere centimeters apart. "You belong to _me._" He growled through clenched teeth, staring threateningly into her eyes.

"You bound yourself to me eternally when we wed, as I did to you! And _nothing _but death can break our union! By the laws of Asgard, you are to obey me, you are not to question me, and you are not to oppose me." He reminded her menacingly of the laws of their marriage that she willingly agreed to.

He then removed his hands from her arms and wrapped them around her waist, his teeth still clenched. "You are _mine,_" He sneered.

He then roughly placed his mouth on hers, causing her cry of surprise to be muffled. His kiss wasn't passionate or loving this time, instead it was possessive and controlling, as if he was reminding her that she was his, which she was certain he was. She began clawing at his armour, trying desperately to push him away, but he only tightened his grip on her, trapping her tightly between the wall and him.

She screamed and clawed throughout the kiss, but her attempts were in vain as her cries were muffled by his mouth and her waist in Loki's tight grasp. She moved her hand towards her waist and placed her hand on his, digging her nails into his flesh. Loki moaned in pain but didn't release his hold on his frantic wife. Desperate to escape she stomped her heeled boot onto Loki's foot, causing another cry of pain, but his grip on her only tightened in anger.

She longed for the air Loki so hungrily devoured as he kissed her, and she continued to let out her muffled screams, praying he would remove his mouth from hers. Abruptly, he pulled back and she gasped, breathing in as much air as she could. He chuckled darkly at her panting and brought his lips to her ear.

"_Mine._" He whispered seductively, before nipping at her ear and moving his lips to her neck, chuckling as she used various curse words towards him. He moved his lips to her cheek before slamming them back onto her mouth, continuing the heated frenzy of possessive kisses.

She started to scream once more before a plan hatched in her mind. She screamed more before finally letting them fade away into a soft moan, and she began to return his kisses. He loosened his grip on her and he smiled under the kiss, believing she had finally seen things his way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together. He pulled away from the kiss and moved once more to her neck, and she took her opportunity to swiftly move her elbow to the side of his head and roughly jab it into his skull, causing him to crash to the floor and his helmet to fall off his head.

He groaned in pain and pushed himself off the floor, turning himself over to look at her. She stood tall and furiously wiped at her tear stained face, glaring at him.

"I don't give a damn what the laws of Asgard say! We aren't even there anymore! And I don't care that I'm bound to you for the rest of my life, I will _not_ join you in your sadistic plan for world domination!" She screamed at him, her body shaking with anger. "And I stand by what I said about you! You _are_ a monster! You are _not_ Loki! You are not the man I love!"

"Is that so? Last I remember you loved_ me_!" He sneered at her, placing his horned helmet back on his head and sitting up, only to be forced down by his wife's foot, but that didn't stop him from arguing with the woman.

"In Asgard you always enjoyed _my _company! When you cried you always wanted _my _comfort! Even before we we're married you always came to _me _for _my_ advice!" He yelled at her before grunting in pain as she dug her heel into his chest.

She scowled at him before removing her foot from his chest and walking away. There was no use fighting with him, they could both literally go on for eternity. She walked towards a doorway but was stopped short when a hologram of Loki appeared in front of her.

"Oh no, we are not done yet. I've always had a place in your heart, and I still do." The hologram said, and she responded with a glare. "Oh come now, darling heart, don't deny it. You _can't_ deny it, we promised that tonight only the truth would be told. Now, do you love me?" He asked her, smiling wickedly in full confidence he knew the answer.

She looked at the hologram of Loki dead in the eye before uttering one single word:

"_No_."

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger, one I'm quite fond of, if I might add. Please review, cause if you don't then I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not or if I should even continue this. Sorry to sound desperate but, reviews are nice! :)**

**PS, before I forget. **

**If any of you are wondering why Loki is being cruel to Luciana, despite his claims that he loves her and that she belongs to him, he does love her, more than anything. But since Loki seemed insane during the Avengers because he's angry he was second placed to Thor by his parents, people who claimed to love him, that's how I wrote him, insane and easily set off. **

**So since he is sure that Luciana always will love him and will be the only person not to second place him, he's hurt when she refuses to help him, and what's left of his heart gets broken because he feels she's second placing him to the mortals. (Which she is, but for a better reason than Odin)**

**And that's why he's so angry and cruel to her, because he's been driven mad by power and heartbreak and he feels betrayed by her. And her "betrayal" drives even madder and he is forcing her to love him because he's afraid that if she stops loving him, he will be forever unloved and he will lose her. And his heartbreak and anger is fueled by the specter like it was in the movie, making him unable to see reason and her heartbreak.**

**So I wrote him based off more what I can imagine his inner feelings being, and how his emotions were so easily increased by the specter. And I'm hoping he's not too OOC, I think it's pretty accurate overall.**

**Sorry about the ramble, just wanted to clear that up.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay so, there are only a couple chapters left, and then I'm really considering a sequel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers go to Marvel. I only own the OC's present in this story. (I also own the story, but that's kind of obvious)**

* * *

"_No._"

The words rolled off her tongue with ease and venom, causing Loki's heart to stop for a moment.

He watched her in silent shock and heartbreak as she walked swiftly through his duplicate, making its solid appearance falter. With a flick of his wrist his duplicate disappeared, and he laid there for a moment, thinking of his wife's harsh word.

"_No."_

The word bounced loudly around in his head, taunting him.

"No," he breathed, trying the word out for size. He tried to imagine himself in her place and her in his, but he couldn't, he couldn't imagine denying his love for her.

He finally picked himself off the ground and picked up the scepter he had discarded. With a glow, the throne room around him disappeared, and taking its place was the warehouse he had found at the edge of London.

He let out a shaky breath, unsure what to do. He had just lost the only person he loved, and the thought made him angry, it made him furious.

He had to get his love back, she was rightfully his, and he would do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way.

Even if he had to cross every line imaginable.

* * *

Luciana stormed quickly out of the throne room, and the hall she walked down was one that belonged to a warehouse.

She furiously wiped away angry tears and she finally found her way out of the building. She didn't know quite where she was, but she sure knew where she was going. She had to go back to her flat and leave London with Aviana, she couldn't stay in a place where Loki knew where she was. Perhaps she'd move them both to Canada or the United States, in some state or province that would keep them hidden from Loki's wrath.

She walked down the dark street of what she recognized as the edge of London, still wearing the dress Loki had conjured up.

"I probably look like some sort of freak," She muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms.

Of course to her, she actually looked normal for the first time in a year. But to the mortals, she figured she looked like a drunken idiot.

It was going to be a long walk back to her flat; she didn't even know what time it was. Then she stopped in her tracks. Why was she walking? She knew how to teleport, just chose not to on Earth. Mentally slapping herself, she focused on a clear picture of her building in her mind then closed her eyes, focusing all magical energy on that.

When she reopened her eyes she was in front of her building. Smiling, she walked towards the front door and pulled the handle expectantly, but the door didn't budge. Panic and anger shot through her. She had left her keys in the flat because, well, she didn't have a choice, and now she was locked out of the building with her infant daughter all alone in their flat. She groaned and silently cursed at Loki. He had caused her enough trouble for tonight, no chance in hell she needed this.

Drastic measures had to be taken, and she knew she to use her magic to blow the door open, it was the only way she was getting in and for all she knew, Loki could be hot on her tail. She raised her hand and readied herself to blow the door down with a powerful blast when she heard a voice behind her:

"Luciana?"

She turned around and saw her downstairs neighbour, Jonathan Kent. He looked at her bewildered, and he had every right to. She was wearing the strangest of outfits with her arm raised at five o'clock in the morning.

"Jonathan!" She said surprised, lowering her arm quickly and letting out a nervous giggle. "You're probably wondering why I'm outside the building at this hour."

"Well there's that, and there's the fact that you're dressed like a war princess."

She laughed, failing to hide her discomfort. "Right. Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that..." She trailed off, desperately trying to find a proper excuse.

Jonathan held his hand up. "Do even try. I was out all night drinking and this is all a hallucination from the alcohol." He said seriously.

"Sure! Let's go with that!" She said with a relieved chuckle. "Could you let me in the building? I haven't got my key."

Jonathan nodded and pulled out his key and walked to the door. "You know, even though this is all a hallucination, you look pretty damn good in that outfit." He said checking her out then running his hand through his sandy brown hair.

Luciana smiled nervously and thanked him with a nod. Then she ran into the building and up to the third floor, walking quickly to her flat door. She tried to open the door but, of course, it was locked, so drastic measures for sure had to be taken this time.

She looked around the hall to make sure she wouldn't have any other unexpected mortals suddenly popping up. Once the coast was clear she raised her hand and blew open the door with a loud bang. Knowing she probably woke up the entire building; she dashed inside and shut the door.

She leaned back on her door and closed her eyes, expecting to hear the loud wailing of Aviana, but the flat was eerily silent. Aviana had to have heard that, how could she not? Fear shot through Luciana's body. Had something happened to Aviana while she was away with Loki? No, nobody could have gotten in, the door was locked. And she was only away for at least an hour.

She ran to the bedroom and over to the crib, where she prayed to Odin that Aviana was alright. When she peered fearfully into the crib she had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. It was empty, her child was gone.

She disbelievingly shook her head and brought her free hand to her mouth to join the other, tears streaming down her face. She backed away from the crib and collapsed on her bed, sobbing loudly into her hands. How could this have happened? Who would have done this?

She sat up on her bed and brought her knees to her chest, crying loudly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an envelope on the corner of her bed, her name beautifully written on it. She recognized the handwriting immediately and snatched the envelope, tearing open and reading the contents inside:

_My dearest Luciana,_

_I apologize for my latest course of action, but it seemed the only way fitting for you to see things my way.  
I have taken our lovely daughter back to the warehouse you so quickly fled; she is safe in my care. _

_But, know this. She will remain in my care until you agree to uphold our binding promise and obey me, not to question me, and not oppose me.  
You are rightfully mine and as is this child, so unless you never wish to see dear Aviana again, you will be mine._

_When you return to me, darling, know that you must do whatever I ask of you without protest or reason.  
You must be prepared to always be by my side. And most of all, you must love me. You will love me, without question._

_You are mine, and mine alone._

_Sincerely,  
Your Husband._

She screamed and threw the letter across the room.

_Loki._

How dare he abduct her daughter? He had no right to do so after the incidents that occurred only a few hours ago.

She inspected her bruised wrists and scowled.

Loki would pay.

* * *

**Yeah so I keep giving you cliffhangers and you probably hate me. Oh and sorry it's short!**

**Anyways, Luciana is mad. What do you think she'll do to Loki? **

**Please review! Reviews are good!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter six is here. Sorry it's short and somewhat boring, I guess I'm trying to prolong the ending cause I've fallen in love with writing Luciana and Loki, plus this chapter has a very small reference to the sequel I'm planning, so it's semi important (Not really)**

**Oh and remember me saying there are only a couple chapters left? Yeah, I'm a liar. I got another idea for this and I intend to add it in so, yeah! You guys get a longer story!**

**On a completely unrelated note, my friend (Hilariously) said that Luciana and Loki should either be called Lokiana or Luki. I'm going for Lokiana, Luki is just...no.**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel. I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Loki held the small girl in his arms as he paced around the warehouse, a rich green blanket wrapped snugly around the infant, who was crying loudly.

"Shh, It's alright," He cooed to the girl. "Mother will be here soon."

But his voice didn't calm her as it did back at Luciana's flat. Loki knew that the infant would cry once she was taken away from her home, but he had expected to be able to calm her. Unfortunately, he only seemed to make the girl's desperate wailing louder.

As his attempts to soothe the distraught child failed, he remembered an old Asgardian lullaby that Frigga had sung to him and Thor when they were young. The lullaby had always soothed him as a child, and he remembered every word of the beautiful song, but not trusting his singing abilities to calm the girl, he hummed the tune to her, glancing every so often at the door to the warehouse.

As he hummed each peaceful note, he pondered over the night's events. He knew he had been cruel to Luciana, but he was _desperate_ to keep her with him, and he had lost control at the thought of her leaving him. He was still desperate and he knew keeping his daughter hostage was wrong, anything that made Luciana upset was immediately wrong. But he needed his wife by his side, as she was in Asgard, and he needed her love. _Forever_.

Whether or not Luciana would come peacefully, he didn't know. Would she put up a fight against Loki? Or would she willingly uphold her promise and be his?

An amused smirk appeared on his face when he remembered how he had left a duplicate of himself back at his prison cell in SHIELD's flying fortress, making the foolish mortals believe he was keeping silent as they kept him contained. He knew he had to return to the cell at some point, but he'd wait until his lovely wife was there to break him out, then join him in the conquering of Midgard. He imagined how lovely the world would be once he and Luciana ruled it, smiling at the thought of the mortals on their knees, bowing down to the both of them.

He soon realized that the lullaby had soothed his daughter into sweet silence, and he sat down on a nearby crate, bouncing her slightly in his arms. She was a beautiful baby, and he knew that when she was older she would be just as beautiful as her mother, a thought that made him glow with pride.

He brought his finger up to his daughter's cheek but stopped himself short. He had only ever touched her skin once, and their skin turned Jotun blue. He was afraid that if his daughter's skin turned blue, it would stay that way, and she would feel as he did. _Like a monster._

He was brought out his thoughts by the girl taking his large finger in her small hand and wrapping her even smaller fingers around it, their flesh turning into a shade of blue. She smiled and giggled as she looked up at his face, causing him to smile back at her.

"You're a clever little thing, aren't you, Aviana?" He said softly as she held onto his finger.

Her reply was another giggle and smile, making Loki chuckle before turning his head to look out the warehouse window. He watched as the outside was illuminated by the rising sun, and he listened as the bird began to chirp a morning tune.

He listened to the birds for a few moments before the sound of a car engine drowned out the peaceful melody, causing Loki to frown. The engine soon turned off and he heard deep male voices chattering to each other. They seemed to becoming closer towards the warehouse, and Loki heard the chiming of keys and the click of the door unlocking. Swiftly, he ducked behind a crate holding his daughter close and praying she would keep silent.

He carefully peered out and looked towards the door, which opened with a loud creak. Two tall men walked into the warehouse, seeming deep in conversation. They were both very different in appearance at first glance, but after further investigation, one could tell that they were closely related. One had short, blonde hair with fair skin, and was bulkier than the other, who had a thin build and whose hair was a shade of red.

"I mean, what does she want us to do? Wait around five years then do the job?" The red head suddenly asked, his voice sounding irritated and cold.

The blonde man shrugged and looked away from his red-haired companion. "If we have to, we have to. She wants this to work without a flaw."

"But if we wait too long then we'll miss out on so many perfect opportunities! She's not the only one who wants this done, you know!"

The blonde chuckled "You want to tell her that?"

The other man paled slightly, then shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Look, I want to get this done with too. But we need to wait; too many things could go wrong if we do it now. And, you seem to forget how bad the consequences are if we question her. Don't you remember what happened the last time?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, _vividly_."

"Well, then don't complain." The blonde said before bending over picking up a crate and walking towards the door, the red head behind him, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Aviana let out small cry and Loki swiftly and quietly shushed her. Apparently, the red-headed man had heard the infants cry, for he stopped in his tracks and spun around, looking around the warehouse with a slightly alarmed look plastered onto his fair-skinned face. Loki shrunk back trying to conceal himself; afraid the man would see a glimpse of his Asgardian attire and confront him.

"Are you coming?" Loki heard the blonde man call, causing the other man to look in the direction of the door. "The workers will be here soon, and if they catch us taking this stuff they'll have us arrested."

The red head took one more glance around the warehouse before exiting and closing the door, locking it behind him.

The sound of the car engine started up again and Loki waited until he could no longer hear the vehicle to let out a sigh of relief and stand up from his hiding spot.

It had, of course, occurred to him that he could have simply killed the men and dragged their corpses somewhere, or perhaps put them under his control as he did with Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig. But he knew that if the men had seen him they would have fought him, and during the commotion Aviana could be killed, a thought that sent shivers up his spine.

He looked down and smiled at his daughter, planting a light kiss on her small forehead.

Though he had only met her a few hours ago, he had fallen deeply in love with his lovely offspring. His love for her equal to his love for her mother. And he was eager to make up for the lost time he spent away from his wife and child.

As he stroked his daughter's cheek, Loki thought about the odd conversation he had just witnessed. He didn't think much on the content expect that the blonde had said that workers would be arriving to the warehouse soon. Loki looked around the warehouse and soon spotted a door. He quickly walked towards it and turned the doorknob.

He peered inside the room and found it was small, but it had some crates that could easily conceal him and Aviana as they waited for the workers to leave for the night. He walked into the dark room and went behind two long and tall crates that had a space between them and the wall that was just big enough for Loki to fit in.

He sat himself down and put his child snugly on his lap, adjusting her blanket as he did so. He then waved his wrist and he door magically shut, making what little light in the room disappear, engulfing him in pitch blackness. He heard the soft cry of his daughter, alerting him to her discomfort with the sudden darkness. He conjured up a small blue ball of light and made it hover above him, allowing him to see the small face of his child.

She looked at the ball of light and smiled, her hands reaching up to grab it. Loki chuckled at her attempts and watched as she slowly grew bored of the floating light, and fell slowly to sleep.

Loki leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes, a wicked smile on his pale face.

Luciana would just have to wait until nightfall to return to him.

And she _would _return to him.

* * *

**Please review! Oh and sorry the ending for this chapter was horrid, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**PS. I want to thank you guys for 21 follows and 9 favorites! You guys seriously rock! And thanks for the nice reviews to those who have!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Okay chapter seven is here, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Night soon fell upon the warehouse, alerting the workers to the end of yet another long work day. One by one, they left the warehouse, leaving Loki and Aviana to remain unseen and heard by any living thing.

Loki held his breath and listened for a minute, a smile soon creeping on his face for not a sound was heard.

Suddenly, a loud and powerful crash came from the front door of the warehouse, causing the building the shake and Loki to jump. The infant in Loki's arms abruptly awoke from her slumber and began to wail loudly, terrified by the sound. Loki frowned and stood up, summoning the scepter into his hand. He turned back to the spot he had sat for hours and bent down towards it, placing the screaming Aviana carefully on the ground. He stroked her cheek once before standing up straight and walking out of the room.

He closed the door behind him and looked towards the front door of the warehouse. There, surrounded by bits of broken door, was a furious looking Luciana.

She glared at him as a purple light was emitted from her hands.

"How. Could. You?" She growled at him, her teeth clenched as she restrained herself from blowing off his head.

"It was quite simple really," He said chuckling as he walked towards his wife. "I wanted something, and our wonderful daughter was the key to get it."

"You pathetic little-"

"Now, now, let's not use that sort of language," He cut her off, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. "I assume you've come to accept my offer?"

She looked at him, and a sarcastic smile found its way to her face. "No, I've come for _my_ daughter, and I plan to make sure she comes home with _me_. Her mother."

Without warning, she put a hand on his chest and a purple light shone bright before Loki was violently blown back ten feet, crashing into crates as he landed.

"Where is she?" Luciana yelled darting her head in every direction, searching for her child.

Loki laid there for a moment, dazed at the sudden painful impact. Gathering his strength he sat up with a grunt, then slowly picked himself off the ground, his bones aching horribly as he moved.

"You won't be seeing her again until you agree to our deal." He said brushing the bits of broken wood off of his armour and picking up his scepter.

Luciana scowled and opened her mouth to speak, when a loud wailing cut her off, making Loki inwardly groan. She looked towards the room where her daughter was held and smiled smugly. She quickly began walking towards the door and Loki grew desperate. He had to make sure she agreed to his offer, she had to be his again.

He pointed his scepter towards her and a blue light shot out, quickly sailing towards her.

She had seen the light coming in the corner of her eye but was too late to block it, and it hit her in the arm causing her to fall to the ground.

She gasped at the pain and glared up at Loki, who was now standing above her.

"I apologize for that, dear, but I had to do what was necessary." He said kneeling down beside her.

"_That_ was necessary?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, yes." Was his reply.

She brought her hand up and a purple light flew from it and towards Loki, but he had seen it coming and blocked it with his scepter, making it rebound onto her.

A painful jolt went through her as her own enchantment came at her, and she groaned in pain.

"Darling," He sighed. "Don't try to put up a fight; it's not worth you hurting yourself." He then put a cold hand up to her cheek.

She scowled at him and brought her fist up to his nose, resulting in a shocked cry of pain from him. As he held his nose and staggered backwards, she stood up from the ground and gathered more magical energy into her hands. She then threw a ball of light towards him and he fell backwards, still clutching his nose.

He sat up and looked at her, fury in his eyes as he wiped away a trickle of blood from his nose. He then pointed the scepter at her and another blue light shot out, heading straight towards her. She brought her arm up and blocked the powerful blast reflecting it towards a pile of crates, which were soon blown to pieces with a loud explosion.

Luciana used the momentary distraction to run towards the door but was stopped short by Loki's scepter being placed over her stomach and pinning her to Loki's chest.

"I've already told you," He hissed in her ear, pinning her tighter to his chest. "If you want to see Aviana again, you have to accept my offer and be rightfully mine."

"Never!"

Loki sneered and violently turned her around, placing the scepter over her back and tightly pinning her to him. That was _not _the answer he wanted.

"_What_ is so wrong about being my wife? What possible reason is there for you not to love me? I'm offering you _everything_!" He yelled at her, his angry blue eyes staring into her frightened grey ones.

"Give me one good reason as to why you don't love me!" He demanded.

"You're a monster! You kill the innocent! You're violent! I could give you a million damn reasons as to why I don't love you!" She yelled back at him, violently pushing him away from her. "I hate you! I hate you and everything you've become! You're a monster! You're a horrible monster that kills innocent people, abducts children, and breaks promises! All you do is hurt people and I don't want anything to do with that!" She screamed.

"I am _not _accepting your offer, and I'm not letting you take _my _daughter. Do you really think I'm going to let her stay with a monster like _you_?" She spat, venom dripping from her tongue.

Loki could only stand there in shock. She had _never_ yelled like that before, or at least not to him. He had never seen her so angry, and as she stood there, glaring daggers into him, he could see his perfect plan slowly unraveling.

They stood there for a few moments, simply staring at the other, the only sound being the loud wailing of young Aviana. Finally, Luciana walked towards the door prepared to calm her infant child and take her home.

Loki had a choice. He could let Luciana and Aviana go without any fuss, or he could fight Luciana and try to show her how much she truly meant to him.

Swiftly, he moved in front of the door and stopped Luciana, who glared at Loki as purple light began to glow from her clenched fists.

He shook his head. "She's not going anywhere. _You're _not going anywhere."

He cast a protection barrier around the room, and reluctantly raised his scepter towards her chest. He never planned on taking her under his control, he knew how much she hated having her father and mother control her every move on Asgard, but he had begun to consider it when she refused to stay with him, and now he had to do it.

Just before it reached her chest she stopped it with her hand, which was clutching the blade tightly. Luciana bit her lip to keep from crying out it pain. The blade was sharp and she could see her blood trickling down the blade of the scepter. She pushed the scepter away from her and backed away from Loki, unsure of what her next move would be.

He was blocking the door, and if he wanted to he could fatally wound her, simply by letting the blade cut her leg. She was desperate. She had to get to her daughter but she couldn't just stand by Loki while he went through his wicked plan of world domination. She couldn't have her daughter around Loki's insanity; it was much too traumatizing for such a young child.

After a moment of silence, she took a shaky breath and shot a beam of light at Loki, who reflected it and shot his own at her, a furious, insane look in his eye.

And so it began. Husband and wife fighting each other using every bit of strength and magic they had, the both of them furious at the other. She gathered her magical energy and shot beams of light at Loki, who reflected many with his magic and soon began shooting light beams back at her, moving away from the door as he did so. The both of them blocked and reflected many of the others shots, but occasionally got hit and were painfully flown back, only to get up and continue their battle.

The reflected beams would often hit various parts of the warehouse, causing explosions and the room to shake, but the two kept on fighting, their daughter's cries drowned out by the blasts.

* * *

In just a few hours, the warehouse was in shambles. Crates and equipment were destroyed, leaving debris everywhere, and the windows were smashed, the glass lying sharp on the floor. Some places of the warehouse had caught flame, and smoke filled the air rapidly as the fire spread and light fixtures fell to the ground, joining what remained of the first floor.

The only place untouched by the violent scene was the room where Loki had placed a powerful protection spell on and where Aviana laid terrified and screaming.

Luciana and Loki continued to throw powerful blasts at each other, both determined to get what they wanted. Luciana wanted freedom; Loki wanted her, two very different and conflicting wishes.

Their battle moved to the second storey platform of the burning warehouse, the both of them weary but determined to defeat the other.

It had been an unspoken agreement between them, that whoever won this battle would have what they so desperately wanted.

Loki shot a blue beam of light at Luciana, who reflected it back towards him, hitting him square in the chest, and throwing him backwards. He quickly got up and shot many more beams at her, many being reflected or blocked by the woman. One hit her in the leg and made her fall to the floor in pain. She scowled and quickly shot a beam of light at the now standing Loki.

Loki reflected the light and it flew towards the wall on the other side of the warehouse. It then bounced off the wall and headed straight for the wooden columns holding up the platform where Loki and Luciana were. A loud crash crack was heard as the light hit the column, and the platform shook violently. Another cracking sound was soon heard, and before long, the platform loudly collapsed, sending Loki and Luciana tumbling onto the floor below.

Luciana covered her head with her arms as she heard cracking and crashing all around her, praying nothing would fall on her. She listened as the crashes finally ceased, leaving the loud crackling fire and the faint sound of the fire alarm the only sounds heard. Luciana removed her arms from her head and looked around, black smoke and the faint outlines of debris was all she saw around her.

She slowly, and painfully, picked herself off the ground and limped to hide behind debris, desperately trying to catch her breath. She was covered in black soot and her Asgardian attire had been burnt and ripped, the crown Loki had given her now lost. She also realized she had cut her leg and twisted her ankle when the second storey platform collapsed.

Luciana coughed and wheezed as the thick blanket of smoke poisoned the air around her. She knew this had to stop, she was getting weaker and weaker by the second, and she could only think of her sweet little Aviana, who was trapped in a room with no escape.

She brought what was left of her tattered dress to her face, trying desperately to keep the smoke out. She had to get to Aviana, she had to. She didn't care if Loki caught her, she didn't care if he forced her to do anything anymore, she just needed to save her child before it was too late.

She painfully stood up, her face still covered by her tattered dress, and gasped as she put pressure on her injured leg. She limped through the thick smoke, unable to see anything as she desperately searched for the door. The smoke soon cast illusions around her, making her see creatures and terrifying images as she wandered blindly through billowing blackness. She stumbled over debris as she coughed, her lungs pleading for air but her heart urged her to look for her daughter.

She soon bumped into something that felt like a wall and her heart leapt. Was this the door? She felt around for the doorknob and nearly screamed when she felt her fingers touch the warm metal of the doorknob. She felt the magical energy presence and remembered the protection enchantment Loki had placed on it. She inwardly thanked him and quickly opened the door and rushed in, closing it behind her as fast as she could.

She took in a deep breath of clean air as she heard the sound of her baby screaming. She followed the wailing and found herself behind some crates where a moving green bundle was placed on the floor with a ball of light floating above it. She painfully sat down on the floor and put the bundle in her arms, relieved tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hello there, sweetie," She said softly her crying child. "It's alright, _shh._ It's okay, mummy's here."

Her voice soothed the child, whose loud wails turned into whimpering as she looked up at the familiar and calming face of her mother.

Luciana smiled at her daughter, stroking her cheek.

"Now, let's get you out of here."

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending for the chapter. I've seemed to have forgotten how to do cliffhangers so I'm trying to read my old chapters and remember, this chapter was the result. **

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter eight! This story is ending up much longer than I expected it to be, but that's because I keep changing things in my head before I have a chance write them, making the story longer. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Luciana stood up with her daughter when the door opened and Loki stepped in, coughing madly.

He looked just as bad as her. He was covered in black soot and his green cape was burnt and ripped and his armour dented in many places. He still held his scepter tightly in his hand as he coughed into the other. After he took in breaths of the clean air, he turned his head to look at Luciana, anger in his eyes.

She clutched Aviana closer to her and backed away. "_Don't _touch my baby," She growled.

"She is just as much my baby as she is yours." He stated, glaring at her.

"Please, you weren't even there when she was born." She scoffed.

"And that is my fault?"

"Yes!" She cried as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You were off who knows where, doing who knows what, and then you suddenly come back insane and violent! And it's all because you let yourself fall of the bifrost!"

He glared, and he walked towards her, a slight limp in his left leg. He raised his scepter and pointed it at her.

"Put her down." He demanded.

"No."

"Put her down!" He yelled loudly, causing Aviana to restart her crying.

Luciana looked down at her child, sadness in her eyes. She had to do what Loki said if it meant Aviana was safe, even if it meant letting herself get killed, which she was certain was now Loki's plan.

Luciana slowly limped back behind the crates, her eyes never leaving Loki's. She gently placed her crying daughter back where she had found her and kissed her cheek, fighting back tears. She moved away from the her daughter and placed herself back in front of Loki's scepter, her heart pounding in her chest as she closed her eyes.

Moments went by without incident, and the only sound was the loud crying of Aviana.

"Just do it," Luciana finally said, her voice wavering as she fought back tears. "Just kill me."

It was a few moments before Loki said anything. "Are you that fearful of me?" He asked sounding hurt.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He still had his scepter raised at her but sadness had taken anger's place in his eyes.

She didn't know what to say. Yes, she was scared of him, of course she was. But she was more scared for her daughter. She knew that if she said the wrong thing she would probably die, but what would happen to Aviana after she was gone? Would she be raised by Loki and become a sadistic, insane sorceress? Or would she go against Loki or even be raised away from him? She asked herself all these questions and gave herself gruesome and horrible answers, making her heart pound even more.

She gulped and took a shaky breath as she stared at Loki, who silently waited for her answer. She tried to speak but her words caught in her throat, making her open and close her mouth. Finally, she nodded as she gave up on speaking.

Loki sighed and moved his scepter from her before placing it on the ground. He began to walk over to her but she backed away from him before limping quickly behind the crates where Aviana was placed, wincing in pain at every step. He sighed and followed her, limping slightly himself but not to the extent she was.

When he turned the corner, he saw her on her knees holding their child, her back facing him. He frowned as he heard her soft sobs, and got down on his own knees and wrapped his arms around her stomach, placing his chin on her shoulder.

Her sobs got louder as she tried to soothe her crying daughter, which only upset the girl more. Loki wasn't helping much either. One minute he was threatening her, and the next he was trying to comfort her.

"Darling?" He asked her softly, but he got no response. "Darling heart, we have to leave." He said as he heard sirens coming closer to the warehouse.

Luciana continued to cry but nodded her response. She had given up. She just wanted her daughter to live.

Loki let go of her and went to retrieve his scepter. He heard the shouting of people outside and frowned. There would be nothing left of this warehouse soon, why would the mortals even bother? He took the protection enchantment off the room then went back to his wife and daughter, who both cried. He leaned down and put an arm around Luciana, who clutched Aviana closer to her. With a wave of the scepter, the three were soon transported back to Luciana's dingy bedroom.

Luciana looked around before shaking Loki's arm off of her then limped to the crib, placing her screaming daughter in it. She then painfully moved herself out of the room and into the bathroom, completely ignoring Loki who walked behind her.

She sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the tap. She placed her hand under the water and waited for the temperature to rise. She kept her tear filled eyes on the water as Loki sat on beside her, his eyes glued onto her.

She soon turned off the tap and got a cloth from beside her. As she dipped the cloth into the water, she swung her bloody and twisted leg over the edge of the tub and into the warm water. She pulled up her tattered dress and brought the wet cloth up to the bloody gash on her leg, gasping in pain as the water came into contact with the deep cut.

Loki noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. "Darling," He started. "Perhaps I should-"

"No!" She cut him off rather loudly. "I don't need your help."

Loki sighed and watched in silence as she cleaned her wound. After she had wiped away the blood and soot from her leg, she put the cloth down into the black and bloody water, then she grabbed a towel and dried off her wet leg. She darted her head around the small bathroom, appearing to be looking for something. Her eyes finally stopped on Loki and she sighed defeated.

"Fine," She said. "I need you to do one thing for me."

Loki nodded and stood up. "What do you need?"

"See that cupboard over there?" She said pointing behind Loki.

Loki turned and saw a cupboard built under the hand basin. He walked towards it and nodded.

"Great. Can you open it and get me the red bag with the words 'First-Aid' on it, please?"

Loki bent down and opened the cupboard. He saw some brightly coloured bottles, a couple small boxes, a large box with a baby on the side, and a big bag with white fabric inside, but he couldn't see the red bag.

"I don't see it." He informed her, not taking his eyes away from the cupboard.

"It's behind the boxes." She told him.

He moved the boxes away and soon found the red bag. He reached in and took it from its place before standing up and closing the cupboard with his foot. He walked over the edge of the tub and handed Luciana the bag.

"Thanks," She muttered as she placed the bag on her lap.

Loki nodded and sat down beside her, watching her open the bag. Inside were a small array of bottles and tubes and two rolls of white fabric. He watched as she pulled out a tube and opened it, she squeezed the tube and cream landed on her hand. She wiped the cream on her leg, hissing in pain at first but then acquiring a look of relief. She then put the tube back in the red bag and pulled out a roll of white fabric, which she began to wrap around her wounded leg. She then took a pin from the red bag and pinned it into the fabric, holding it in place.

She looked at Loki as she closed the bag.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you have any cuts that need to be mended?"

Loki shook his head.

"Good," She said as she pulled the plug out off the tub, letting the dirty water drain away. She then stood up and limped over to the cupboard, placing the red bag back inside.

She limped out of the bathroom and Loki followed. "You shouldn't walk on that leg." He told her.

"I'll be fine." She said walking into the bedroom and sitting on the bed.

Aviana had now stopped crying and had fallen asleep in her familiar and quiet surroundings, making the bedroom quiet. The silence wasn't comforting to say the least, Luciana and Loki waited for the other to say something, anything really.

Finally Loki spoke up. "Dear, I wanted to know-"

"Yes, Loki. You've won, alright? I'm tired of fighting you and I know this will never stop unless I agree to your deal. So I will be by your side when you take over Midgard. You get what you wanted." She said coldly.

Loki's heart leapt. She was going to be his once more, forever. But then something a question popped in his mind, did she really hate him? Had her love for him disappeared? Then he realized it. She only agreed to be his so the fighting would end, she didn't agree because she loved him, but simply for the end of conflict.

He placed his scepter to lean on the wall then sat down beside her on the bed and kissed her cheek, sadness taking over him.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could show her how much she meant to him and make her fall in love with him again. But as she pulled away from his embrace, Loki knew that it would never happen.

"Are you terrified of me?" He asked sadly, trying to catch her eyes.

His question caught her off guard. He had what he wanted, why was he asking her questions? Why didn't he just take her and Aviana to who knows where and be done with it?

She looked at him, and all she saw was seriousness in his eyes, which begged for her answer. "I'm," She began quietly. "I'm not afraid of you, exactly. But I'm terrified at what you've become."

"What have I become?"

"I've already told you a thousand times, why do you want me to say it again?"

"Just say it." He begged.

She let out a breath. This was the last time she was going to say it.

"You've become a monster."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, boring, and has a bad ending. The next chapter will be better.**

**Anyways review please!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Her words stung, but they were truthful. Loki had done horrible things to her, and he'd have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life.

"And do you not love me?" He asked after some time, fearing the answer he already knew.

"No," She said flatly. "I don't."

Loki let out a breath and looked away from her, heartbroken.

"And I don't think you love me either." She said, catching him off guard.

He looked at her shocked, his mouth slightly ajar. Of course he loved her; he loved her more than anything in the world. How could she not see that?

"What-What do you mean by that?" He managed to choke out.

She sighed and looked at him, indifference on her face. "I mean, that you don't actually love me. You just love the love I gave you."

Loki's mind frantically tried to process what she had said, trying to find a response. "What?" Was all he got out. So much for his silver tongue.

"Well, think about it, Loki," She said carefully. "You thought that I was the only person who loved you more than Thor, which I did, but now I don't. I don't really think you want me, I just think you want my love that put you above Thor. With me loving you, you were always put first; always loved the greatest. With my love for you, there was no favoritism or secrets, just you and only you. But, Loki, I can't give my love to you anymore, not after what you've done. You've broken promises, you've hurt people, and you've changed to the point of no return. I can't love someone like that. I _won't _love someone like that."

Loki was in disbelief. How could she think that? He loved _her_, not just her love for him. He loved how she was always stubborn in her choices. He loved how she would snort when she laughed, then become flustered and cover her mouth in embarrassment. He loved how whenever he had a problem she would just listen to him and let him speak without saying anything, just simply let him vent. He loved so many things about her, he could write it all down in a million books and still have more to write.

How could she not see that?

"But I'll come with you," She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You'll make me anyways. If I refuse we'll be at war with each other forever, and Aviana would constantly be in danger. I can't have that for her, no matter how much I don't want to be near you. My daughter is my first priority, and I would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it means staying with you."

"I don't understand," He said, taking her hand in his. "You can't just fall out of love with someone, can you?"

Luciana shrugged. "People on Midgard do it all the time. What makes their emotions so different than ours?"

"But, Luciana, I-" He began to protest, but she held up her free hand and stopped him short.

"You're getting what you wanted. I'm coming with you, and I'll do whatever you ask. But I don't promise you my love." She said before taking her hand from his and placing it on her lap. "Just let me get a few things and then you can take me and Aviana wherever you want."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but noticed something. Luciana had bags under her eyes and was fighting to keep them open, obviously she needed rest.

Loki shook his head. "No, you can get your things in the morning," He stood up from the bed and pulled her off it. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Well," She began, slightly shocked. "Not since you came."

"Then you," He said, pulling the blankets up and gesturing to the bed. "Are going to sleep."

"But I can't lie in my bed, I'm filthy!" She said, gesturing to herself.

Loki sighed and waved his hand towards her. She felt a tingling over her body, and looked down at herself. She was clean, spotless even. And she was wearing the pajamas she wore before Loki replaced them with the Asgardian dress.

"I couldn't mend your leg, unfortunately," He said, now clean himself and his armour had gone, leaving him in his usual attire. "But you're no longer filthy, and now you may rest." He said gesturing again to the bed.

"But I-" She began to protest.

"Please," He begged. "Just sleep."

Luciana knew she had to do what she was told, she had accepted his offer after all, and she was exhausted. She went over to the bed and slid in, Loki placing the covers over her. She adjusted herself and laid on her side, her back turned to Loki. She felt the bed dip beside her and the covers move slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she looked over her shoulder. She saw that Loki had lied down in the bed and she turned her head away from him, jumping slightly as she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"Goodnight," Loki whispered in her ear softly before placing his head in the crook of her neck.

She didn't respond as she closed her eyes, she only kept silent as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Loki laid in bed for hours, unable to shut his eyes.

What was wrong with him? He had what he wanted, his wife and his daughter. What could be the matter?

He buried his head in Luciana's black hair as it dawned on him. Luciana would never be happy, _that _was the matter.

He loved Luciana so much, and it pained him to know that she didn't realize it. She thought he only loved the love she gave him, and Loki didn't quite understand what she meant by it. But nevertheless, he knew what he had to do. He had to let her go.

She would never be happy with Loki, no matter what he did for her, she would only be happy if he left her, and he wanted her happiness as much as he wanted her. It pained him to have to let her go, he loved her so much, and he knew that leaving her would mean also leaving his young daughter, who would never know him.

He moved his head out of her hair slightly to look out the window, the sun was beginning to rise, lighting up the street. He put his head back in her hair and held her tighter to him. He had to leave.

He got out of the bed as quietly as possible. He walked over to the crib where his sleeping daughter laid and bent in, kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye, little one," He whispered. "I'm so sorry I'll never be able to know you, and that I'll never see you grow up. But I know you are going to grow up to be so beautiful, just like your mother. I love you."

He stood up straight and noticed she still had the green blanket he had given her. He sadly smiled and adjusted it slightly before turning to look at his sleeping wife. He walked over to her and sat of the edge of the bed.

He looked at her face before leaning towards her ear. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will. I didn't just want your love, I wanted you. I will always treasure the time we had together, and I will forever regret the way I hurt you. I will always be thankful for you and the child you gave me, and I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to be able to forgive me, for everything. I love you, _forever._"

He kissed her cheek as a tear fell from his eye. He was really leaving her. He stood up from the bed, looking at her sadly before slowly walking over to his scepter and placing it in his hand.

He turned back and looked at the bedroom which held the family he was now leaving behind. He looked at the crib and sighed before looking at the bed.

He then disappeared, one final whispered word echoing through the room:

"_Forever."_

* * *

**Please review!**

**PS. Please excuse the shortness, I've been busy as of late, but I wanted to give you an update.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Luciana awoke to the sun shining through the window and into her room. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she sat up and looked beside her. The bed was empty.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she got out of bed. Where was Loki?

She started to walk but soon cried out in pain as she put pressure on her leg. She scowled and limped over to the crib and saw her daughter sleeping soundly, a green blanket wrapped around her still form. She smiled lightly before leaving the bedroom in her search for Loki.

She went into the living room. Empty. Then to the kitchen. Empty. Then finally to the bathroom. Empty. Loki was gone.

As the truth finally hit her, she stood in the bathroom, flabbergasted. Loki was gone; he had left her and Aviana here.

She imagined she would have been happy, Loki had finally got the message, but instead she was horribly confused.

Why, after all that took place, would Loki just leave her without protest, threat, or anything? Was he planning to come back after he had taken over Midgard? Or had he decided that Luciana wasn't worth his time?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on the front door. She painfully limped out of the bathroom and to the front door.

Opening the door, she was shocked by what she saw, three men were standing there. One had dark hair and seemed overly confident, and another had blonde hair and seemed quite fit and friendly. But she hardly noticed them, for the third man, with long blonde hair and red armour, was no other than her brother-in-law.

"Thor?" She asked, shocked and wide eyed.

Thor nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is I! It's been so long since we last saw each other, Luciana," He said brightly.

"Whoa, hold on for a second," The dark-haired man cut in. "You know her?" He asked Thor.

Thor nodded again. "She is my sister-in-law. Luciana Cyrusdottir, wife of Loki." He spoke Loki's name sadly, as if reliving a bad memory.

"Reindeer Games landed that?" The dark-haired one asked, shocked as he gestured to Luciana.

A wave of self-consciousness came over Luciana and she crossed her arms.

"What was it, an arranged marriage, or something?" He asked Luciana.

"No," Luciana said. "I was in an arranged marriage before, but my parents decided that marrying a prince was more fitting when Loki asked them for my hand. Wait, why am I even telling you this? Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry for our rudeness," The blonde one said looking at the dark-haired one. "My name is Steve Rogers and that's Tony Stark.

"The one and only." Tony added.

Luciana raised an eyebrow at Tony, then looked at Thor. "Why are you here?"

"We're with SHIELD," Tony answered for Thor.

"Why?" She asked.

"Its better we discuss it inside." Steve said, looking around the hallway.

"I'm not stupid enough to let strange men into my house." Luciana said as she stepped in front of Tony who tried to walk into the flat.

"Well, you know Thor, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes," She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Then he's not strange."

"But you are. Look, if you insist on speaking to me, fine. But I'll only let Thor into my house, you two can stay here."

"And do what?" Tony asked, looking around the hallway.

Luciana shrugged. "I don't know. But do we have a deal?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Steve said.

"Great, come on in, Thor," She said moving over to make room for Thor to enter, the closing the door behind him.

Tony sighed. "What do you wanna do, Captain?"

Steve sighed and sat down on the floor, his back up against the wall. "Just sit and wait."

Tony sat down on and leaned against the wall as well, making sure the door to Luciana's flat separated him from Steve.

"Hey you know, that Luciana is pretty good looking," Tony said looking at Steve.

"And?"

"And you two should hook up, rumour has it you went down a virgin." Tony said, chuckling at the last part.

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Not happening, Stark."

"What because she's married?" Tony asked. "Because if she didn't want to let us into her apartment, I doubt she'll want to stay with Reindeer games after this. Plus, she's hot, smart, and seems proper, so she's right up your alley."

"Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Just don't."

* * *

"Okay, Thor" Luciana started as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Tell me what this is about."

"Loki has the Tesseract," He informed her grimly as she sat down in the faded blue armchair across from where he sat.

Luciana froze in horror. Loki had the Tesseract? Was that what he was planning to use so he could take over the world? The Tesseract was a powerful relic that once belonged to Odin, but was lost. The Tesseract's power was great, great enough to end many worlds and throw the universe into turmoil.

"You're-You're making a jest, aren't you?" Luciana managed to stutter out.

Thor shook his head and looked down at floor. "I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well, how the hell did Loki get the Tesseract?"

"SHIELD was in possession of it, when Loki came to Midgard he took it, and now he refuses to tell us where he's hid it."

"Wait, what is this SHIELD I've heard so much about?" Luciana asked.

"It's an agency that protects Midgard from threats; they have been watching you since you arrived on Earth."

Luciana nodded bitterly. "I've heard."

Thor looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Loki was here last night; he told me that SHIELD has been watching me."

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki was here?"

A nod was her reply as she looked at Thor curiously.

"That's not possible. SHIELD currently has him contained in a prison, I saw him there this morning!"

"Well," Luciana started. "You know he's a very good sorcerer, he most likely made a duplicate of himself and then escaped." She told him, surprisingly calm. She remembered how on Asgard he made many duplicates of himself and fooled many, herself included.

"Well, we must look into the matter once we return to SHIELD." Thor said.

"We?" Luciana asked.

"Yes," He began. "I came here with Stark and Rogers to recruit you to join SHIELD and help stop Loki."

Luciana sat there, dumbstruck. She looked stared at Thor to see if he was serious or not. He was.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated," She said, shaking herself out of her shock. "What?"

"We want you to join SHIELD and stop Loki," Thor said slowly, staring at her.

Luciana looked at the coffee mug in her hands as she processed Thor's words. Could she really go up against Loki while he had the power of the Tesseract? She had already fought him once, and as far as she was concerned, lost.

Thor noticed her uncertainty and spoke again. "Luciana, you are one of the most powerful sorceress' in all of Asgard. We need your skills to help us stop Loki, and you know Loki better than anyone, even me. Perhaps you could convince him to change his mind, make him stop his plans and return to Asgard." He told her hopefully.

"Thor, I-"

"Please, Luciana, he has an army, we need you to help us." He cut her off.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Luciana thinking Thor's offer over and over, while Thor sat on her red couch staring at her with hopeful and pleading eyes. Could Luciana really convince Loki to change his ways? And if she couldn't, would she be able to stop him from carrying out his horrid plans?

Her eyes flickered up from the floor and onto her brother-in-law. He held her gaze and begged once more. "Please, for Midgard."

Luciana sighed and gave in to Thor's pleading. "Alright, for Midgard."

Thor let out a breath then laughed heartily. "This is good news! Midgard will always remember you as a hero!" He said before standing up and picking her off her chair, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Luciana smiled painfully as she struggled to breath in Thor's tight grip.

She was going to regret this.

"Okay, Thor," She gasped. "Put-Put me down!"

There was no response as Thor continued to hold her in his tight grasp.

"Thor?" She asked, her lungs begging for air. "Thor!"

"Oh my apologies!" Thor said putting her down.

She gasped for air and panted as it slowly filled her lungs. "It's okay," She said. "I missed you too."

"Well, we must take our leave!" Thor said happily.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "I do have a child that does have to be somewhere safe while I attempt to save the world."

"Oh right." Thor said.

"Yes, and I also have to pack and then we'll leave." Luciana said. In reality, she had much more to do than just pack. She had to quit her job, tell Meg she didn't need a babysitter, and then tell her landlord that rent would be paid late. And most importantly, she had to find a suitable place for Aviana.

"Do you need assistance?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

She led Thor into the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed.

"I noticed you're leg is wounded. How did it happen?" Thor asked as he looked around the room curiously.

Luciana sighed. "Loki and I had a...disagreement, and things got out of hand."

"You two fought, I presume?" Thor asked, frowning as he watched her put the suitcase on her bed and opening it.

"Yes, we did," Luciana replied, somewhat sadly. "And we destroyed a warehouse in the process."

Thor nodded and looked down. He would never be able to imagine his brother hurting Luciana. The girl who he would always see Loki laughing and smiling with. The girl who he would see Loki watching from a distance, then become flustered whenever confronted. The girl who caused Loki to nearly faint on the day of their wedding.

"Okay, so," Luciana said suddenly, breaking Thor out of his thoughts. "I need you to go into the living room and get me the car seat. The yellow one, the blue one is broken."

Thor nodded and walked back into the living room. He smiled as he picked up the yellow seat and walked back into the bedroom.

"Here you are; the yellow seat!" He announced, placing the seat on the floor

Luciana was now sitting on the bed in a dark blue sundress with a black blazer and matching black heels, a hand placed on her wounded leg. She looked up and inspected the seat Thor had brought her, before biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Um, Thor," She said. "That's not the car seat, that's my armchair."

Thor frowned then looked at the chair. "Is this not a seat?"

"It is! But it's not a car seat. You see, I use the car seat to transport Aviana places safely." She said gesturing to the sleeping child in the crib.

"So this 'car seat' you speak of, it teleports children safely?" He asked.

"Yeah, something along those lines," She said. "Anyways, can you put that back and grab the yellow thing that looks like a basket, it's in the corner."

Thor nodded then left the room. Luciana sighed and looked back at her hand that was placed on her leg. She muttered something under her breath and her hand began to glow. She watched as the blood on the bandage and her various bruises disappeared off her body, leaving her to look like she had never been wounded. She looked at her wrists and watched as the bruises faded, along with all the pain that had taken residence in her body. Her face was solemn as she unwrapped the gauze from her leg, tossing it aside once her leg was free. She stood up and tested her leg, smiling when she felt no pain.

Thor entered the room holding the yellow car seat. "Is this what you require?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded. "That's it, thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled before looking at her leg. "You've healed yourself!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'm not any good to Midgard wounded, now am I?" She said as she picked up her sleeping daughter then carefully secured her into the car seat.

She inspected the blanket that was around her daughter. Loki had given it to her, she supposed. It was a beautiful, warm, green blanket that was as soft as silk, and Luciana smiled as she saw her daughter's small fist clenching the material in her sleep.

"Do you need anything else?" Thor asked, breaking Luciana out of her thoughts.

"Yes," She said. "Quite a lot really."

* * *

The two spent another hour packing. It would have been quicker if Thor hadn't mixed up certain objects for others and then ask about what they were, some of which Luciana had to give awkward explanations. But after that long hour they were done and ready to leave.

Luciana opened the front door with Thor holding her suitcase behind her. As she opened the door, it appeared clear to her that she had apparently interrupted a conversation between Tony and Steve.

"I'm telling you again. Loki may be a psychopath, but he has great taste in women," Tony said.

"I'm not interested, Stark." Steve said.

"But you're still a virgin! That's just not right."

"She's married."

"Ah Ha! So you admit you find her attractive!" Tony exclaimed.

"I never said that," Steve replied.

"It was implied."

"If I tell you she's attractive will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine, yes Stark she is attractive and seems like a smart girl, but I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Well that's good," Luciana cut in, causing both men to jump and look at her. "I'm not that fond of participating in a courtship either."

Tony and Steve stood up and inspected the bag in Thor's arms. "So I take it you're coming with us?" Steve asked.

Luciana nodded. "Yes, I'll help you," She said. "My only concern is where I'll be leaving my daughter." She gestured to the car seat that was hanging from her hand.

"Don't worry; I'm sure SHIELD will keep her safe for you." Tony said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at the sleeping baby. "You know that kid better not end up as crazy as Loki, if she's your daughter then she'll be too hot to be nuts."

The three looked at him. "What? I'm looking out for the future male population!" He defended.

Luciana rolled her eyes and sighed and pulled out her keys, struggling to get lock the door and hold Aviana at the same time.

"Here, I got her." Steve said and he took the car seat from Luciana, careful not to wake the girl.

"See!" Tony exclaimed as he walked down the hall, the other three following close behind. "You're already helping with the kid! You two need to date."

Steve sighed. "Let it go, Stark."

* * *

**So Luciana decided to join the Avengers. This could be interesting...  
That's not how it was going to end up at first, I was originally going to make her refuse and leave the story there. Then I decided that she would refuse and SHIELD would kidnap her and force her to do it. **

**Then finally my indecisive little mind decided on this, after it wanted to change the main character name and story title, but thank god I was able to brush that off.**

**Oh and I hope you liked the small funny bits of this chapter. I'm in a good mood today and I wanted to make this chapter a bit more lighthearted so I added them in last minute.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry this chapter is boring and short, I've got writers block. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter at least a little.**

**Disclaimer: All character's involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

"Okay, please explain to me again why you married Loki." Tony asked.

The four were currently on one of SHIELD's jets that were transporting them to SHIELD's Helicarrier, and Tony was continuing to ask Luciana why she married Loki as she shook from her fear of heights

She shakily sighed. "I already told you twice, he wasn't always like this. He used to be kind and gentle." She said as she adjusted her now awake daughter on her lap.

Tony snorted and leaned back in his seat. "I find that hard to believe."

"So do I." Was Luciana's worried response.

"And another question," Tony said. "Why did you use the name Coleridge?"

"It's an alias; I can't walk around Earth with a name like Cyrusdottir. I would sound mad." She explained.

"Well, anyway," Steve spoke up. "Can you tell us anything about Loki that Thor hasn't?" He asked Luciana.

"Most likely not," She replied. "Thor at this point probably knows more about him than I do." She said as she gestured to the thunder god.

Steve sighed and nodded as he leaned forward in his seat and put his elbows on his knees.

Aviana began to squirm in Luciana's arms, and she let out a small cry of discomfort as her mother refused to let go.

"Little diva, isn't she?" Tony said as he watched the squirming child.

"Just a little," Luciana admitted, trying to hold her daughter in place with her shaking hands. "She's usually calmer than this, but she's had a rough night."

Tony nodded. "Has she met her siblings?" He asked pulling out his phone and tapping at it.

Luciana and Thor looked at Tony in confusion. "Siblings?" Thor asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tony said. "Loki has more kids, doesn't he?" He asked looking at the confused Asgardians.

Luciana shook her head. "Look," Tony said handing her his phone. "I have the Norse mythology site up right now, read it."

Thor walked over to Luciana and they both read the paragraph on Tony's phone:

_"Loki Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor. Loki is the handsome Norse God of Mischief, though he goes by many names, such as 'Lie-Smith' and 'Sly-One.'"_

So far what Thor and Luciana had read was true, apart from Loki's parentage, of course. Luciana put her finger on the screen and scrolled down more, reading the next paragraph:

_"Loki is married to Sigyn, the Norse Goddess of Fidelity, who bore him two sons, Vali and Narfi. Loki had soon grown tired of his wife and began an affair with the giantess Angrboda, who bore him three more children, who became three fearsome monsters. They were, his son Fenrir the wolf, his son Jormungandr the sea serpent, and his daughter Hel ruler of the dead. He also bore Odin's eight-legged horse Sleipnir when he disguised himself as a mare and became mother of the horse Svaoilfari's child."_

Despite herself, Luciana burst into hysterical laughter with Thor and caused Steve and Tony to jump and Aviana to cry. Luciana then let out a snort and covered her mouth to cease her laughing.

"How did you mortals ever come up with such a tale?" Thor asked, calming himself only to return into another round of laughter.

"Yes, your mythology, I'm afraid, is quite wrong," Luciana giggled through her hand as she handed Tony his phone.

"So Loki doesn't have any more kids?" Tony asked.

Luciana shook her head, smiling broadly. "No, he didn't mother Odin's steed, nor is he married to Sigyn or ever had an affair with a giantess."

"Then who the hell fathered, and mothered, all these kids?"

Thor shrugged. "Others," He said, smiling. "Loki did court Lady Sigyn for quite some time, yes, but their courtship ended not long before he met Luciana."

"But isn't Sigyn like the Goddess of Fidelity or something?" Tony asked. "Doesn't that mean she like forever loyal to her partner?"

"Yes, it does," Luciana explained. "But let's just say Sigyn was a little too loyal and felt betrayed when Loki spoke to other women, even just to ask the time."

"So in other words, she was an extremely clingy and controlling girlfriend who had some jealousy issues, and Loki got sick of it and dumped her?" Tony said.

"Yes," Luciana admitted. "Even after they ended their courtship Sigyn still acted like his consort and Odin gave her the title of the Goddess of Fidelity because of it."

Tony laughed. "So she must really hate you!"

Thor nodded for Luciana. "Oh yes," He laughed. "When Luciana's marriage to Loki was announced, Sigyn begged Loki not to go through with it and told him Luciana was planning to run away with a stable boy. Then she locked Luciana in a prison cell for a day or two, until Loki, who was starting to believe Sigyn, finally found her."

Tony laughed more. "So what happened to Sigyn afterwards? She get thrown into prison?"

"No, her father was one of my father's good friends, so she was taken from away from the palace and banned from entering." Thor explained.

"Well that must have been a smack in the face for you." Tony said to Luciana.

"Well, I'll admit I did want a better punishment for her, and I spent a couple days fuming over the fact that she didn't, but soon I was able overcome it." Luciana told him.

"Wow, you didn't even try to get back at her?" Tony asked.

"She did," Thor said. "But before she could Loki locked her in her bedroom and reminded her that marrying him was a suitable plan for revenge."

Tony burst into laughter again, and Steve only looked at the laughing Tony as he frowned. "Now isn't the time to be laughing, Stark," He said seriously. "We have to find a way to get Loki to tell Luciana where the Tesseract is."

"Well that should be easy! All she has to do is sweet talk Reindeer Games and pretend that she loves him." Tony said, gesturing to Luciana.

She kept silent and looked at the child in her arms, avoiding the gazes of the three men. She knew Loki would never tell her where the Tesseract is. As soon as he sees her he would know she was up to something and refuse to tell her anything. But even if he chose not to tell her anything, she was determined to make sure Loki's world domination plan failed. She started to think about how Midgard would be with her husband ruling it, and all she thought of was chaos and destruction, making her shiver.

"Luciana?" Steve's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She responded, removing her eyes from her daughter and placing them on Steve.

"Do you have a plan to get Loki to tell you about the Tesseract?" He asked.

"Well, I could try to act like I love him," She started. "But our last encounter wasn't the most romantic."

"So? That was like back on Asgard, wasn't it? It's been, what, like a year?" Tony asked.

"Actually I saw him last night." She admitted.

"What?" Tony and Steve shouted at the same time.

"He came to my flat," She said shaking her head. "He demanded that I become his Queen, and then when I refused things got violent."

"Well you couldn't have told us that earlier?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"It didn't come up! Besides I told Thor!" She defended herself, bouncing Aviana on her lap.

"This is true. I am aware of the battle that occurred between Luciana and Loki." Thor said.

"Well, whatever. Do you think you might be able to convince him to tell you?" Tony asked.

"I'll try," Luciana said. "But I don't promise anything."

"Looks like you'll be trying pretty soon," Steve said getting out of his seat. "We're here."

Luciana got up and looked out the window before gasping. "Wow...we're really high up." She said as she completely ignored the giant Helicarrier in front of her and instead looked at how far away the ground was from where she stood; now remembering her deathly fear of heights.

"Scared of heights?" Steve asked.

Luciana nodded as she fought the urge to vomit. "You just noticed?" She asked worriedly.

"It is alright, Luciana," Thor said to the woman that had now begun to shake again. "The aircraft is quite sturdy."

Luciana only nodded as she held her baby closer to her.

This was probably a bad idea.

* * *

**Okay so sorry that was pretty much useless, like I said, I've got writers block. But I really wanted a chapter where Luciana was on her way to SHIELD's Helicarrier, but since I couldn't get my mind to make up very good dialog, I settled on the dialog that kinda makes Sigyn look horrid and explains that Loki has no other children.**

**Oh and we also found out that Luciana is scared of heights and her Earth alias is Coleridge. Not important but whatever.**

**Anyways, I'll post the next chapter hopefully soon and try to make it through my writers block.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Okay my writers block is nearly over, so this chapter should be a little better than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

"Miss Coleridge," A man wearing a suit said to Luciana as she shakily walked off the jet, Steve and Thor helping her walk. "It's nice that you could join us."

"Who are you?" She asked as she adjusted Aviana in her arms, all the while looking at the man and trying to shake off how high they were in the air.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson, of SHIELD." He replied, holding out his hand to her.

"Ah," She said nodding as she shook his hand. "And I suppose you've been one of the agents watching me?" She asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Yes, I've watched you a couple times." He said.

"Miss Coleridge!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw a dark-skinned man wearing an eye-patch and all black clothing.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD," He told her.

"Oh, so you're the one who sent agents to watch me," She accused.

"Yes I did. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you in private." He said.

"I don't talk to people I've just met privately." She said, holding Aviana closer to her.

"Well, it's time to change that. Coulson?" He said looking behind the woman at Phil.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take Miss Coleridge's daughter somewhere safe; don't let her out of your sight. Oh, and take her luggage with you."

"Yes, sir." Phil said. He then took the car seat from Steve, who was silently standing nearby, and then took the suitcase from Thor, who was inspecting the zipper. He then reached over to take Aviana from the woman, but Luciana let out a sound that sounded like a mixture of a hiss and a growl, making her sound somewhat like a cat and causing Tony to burst into laughter.

"Ma'am, I'll make sure nothing happens to your child," Phil promised her.

"It is alright, Luciana," Thor said. "He can be trusted."

Luciana eyed Phil up and down for a moment before grumbling and placing Aviana gently in his arms. Phil strapped her into the car seat before nodding at Luciana and walking off, sighing as the small girl started to cry.

"Now that that's sorted out," Fury began, making Luciana turn to him. "Follow me."

* * *

Luciana sat on one of the black leather chairs in Fury's office, her arms and legs crossed as she coldly eyed the man sitting across from her. She still trembled slightly as she sat there, wanting to do nothing but return to the ground where she couldn't fall.

"Now," Fury began leaning on his desk, his hands folding in front of him. "I assume you know why you're here."

"You want me to see if I can't get Loki to tell me where the Tesseract is," She said "And if I can't, you want me to help stop him."

"Seems Thor told you everything, this should be quick then." He said.

"Well, I don't think he told me everything. I know Loki has an army, has the Tesseract, and wants to take over Earth, but that's about it." She told him.

"Did he tell you about Loki's scepter? We have it under research." Fury asked.

"I saw Loki's scepter, it's pretty powerful." Luciana replied without thinking. It was only after the words had left her mouth that she realized something odd. Loki had the scepter when he came and saw her, but Fury claimed it was under SHIELD's research. Loki must have had a pretty well thought out plan if SHIELD thought they had him contained this whole time.

"What do you mean you saw it?" Fury asked, leaning farther over his desk.

Luciana sighed. "Loki came to..._visit_ me last night, and he had the scepter with him." She explained. "It's not the first time he's done illusions to fool others, he's done it to me on Asgard many times, so I think the scepter you have is a fake or is the real one. He may have used an illusion of the scepter when he visited me, but I'm not sure."

"So let me get this straight," Fury said. "You're saying that Loki escaped our Helicarrier and somehow took the scepter with him and went all the way to England without our notice?"

Luciana nodded. "He most likely used illusions of himself to do it, because when he was with me I'm certain he was real."

"Well I want you to ask him that." Fury said trying to stay calm but it was evident he was angry about Loki's antics. "I want to know exactly how he did all that, especially how he managed to do it with the scepter."

"Okay, I'll ask, but I don't promise a whole lot of information." She said.

Fury didn't say anything as he opened a laptop. "How about you take a look at Loki and tell me if he's real or not."

He pressed a button and turned the screen towards her. She saw Loki standing a cell and watched as he smiled and turned around:

"_There's not many people who can sneak up on me._" He said.

"_Bet you figured I'd come._" A female voice said, and a red headed woman wearing black came into the shot.

"_After_," Loki said. "_After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate_."

"_I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton_." She said.

"_I'd say I've expanded his mind_."

"_And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind_?" She asked walking closer to the cell and crossing her arms.

"_Is this love, Agent Romanoff_?" He asked smiling.

"_Love is for children, I owe him a debt_."

There was a pause and Loki began to back up. "_Tell me_." He said sitting down.

Luciana noticed Agent Romanoff seemed somewhat hesitant, but soon began to speak. "_Before I worked for SHIELD_," She began sitting down. "_I, uh, well; I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set, I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way, Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call_."

"_And what will you do if I vow to spare him_?" Loki asked.

"_Not let you out_." She replied.

"_No, but I like this_," He said smiling. "_Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man_?"

"_Regimes fall every day, I tend not to weep over that I'm Russian, or I was_." She stated.

"_And what are you now_?"

"_It's really not that complicated_," She said standing up and crossing her arms. "_I got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out_."

"_Can you_?" Loki asked. "_Can you wipe out that much red_?"

"_Drakov's daughter_?" He asked and Luciana noticed the woman tense up. "_Sao Palo_?" He continued. "_The hospital fire_?"

"_Barton told me everything_." He said standing up and walking closer to her. "_Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing_ red, _and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality; this is a child at prayer. Pathetic_!" He hissed and Luciana watched in shock at his behaviour.

"_You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are apart of you. And they will never go away_." He said before slamming his fist on the glass of the cell, making both the woman and Luciana jump.

"_I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull_!" He hissed and the woman backed away and turned her back to him.

"_This is my bargain, you mewling quim_!" He hissed.

"_You're a monster_," She said softly, her voice shaking with tears.

"_Oh no_," He said chuckling and letting his hand slide down the glass. "_You brought the monster_."

Suddenly the woman turned around, perfectly fine. "_So, Banner, that's your play_?"

"_What_?" Loki asked confused.

The woman brought a hand up to her ear and began to walk away from the cell. "_Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well_." She then turned around and looked back at Loki, who looked somewhat confused. "_Thank you, for your cooperation_." She said before walking out.

Fury ended the footage and Luciana stayed silent, flabbergasted. She knew Loki had become violent, but she didn't think to that extent. She instinctively looked down at her wrist, which were no longer bruised.

"I feel I need to apologize for his behaviour," She said quietly.

"You can apologize after you get something out of Loki." Fury said and brought a hand up to his ear. "Get me Agent Romanoff." He said.

Within a few moments, the office door opened and Luciana turned around to see the red headed woman.

"Agent Romanoff, please escort Miss Coleridge to Loki's cell, she has a couple questions to ask him." Fury ordered.

Agent Romanoff looked at Luciana for a moment then nodded. "Yes, sir. Come with me."

* * *

They walked in silence as Agent Romanoff walked fast and Luciana struggled to keep up with her in her heels and shaking legs.

"You probably shouldn't have worn those heels." Romanoff said, glancing at the woman.

"Well I didn't know whether to look professional or look like I just rolled out of bed." Luciana responded.

Romanoff ignored her statement and spoke up again. "So you're Loki's wife?"

Luciana nodded as she finally caught up to the woman. "Should I be worried?" Romanoff asked.

"About what?" Luciana asked confused.

"Well, are you going to attempt to break Loki out, or are you gonna stay true to your word and help us?"

"You don't trust me."

"Why should I?"

Luciana shrugged. "I guess you shouldn't, but I want Loki to fail just as much as you do."

"Well, just so you know, if you do try to break Loki out, I'll be the first to know." Romanoff informed coldly.

The two walked for a couple more moments in silence. "You know," Luciana said breaking the silence. "I've never seen someone beat Loki at his own game."

"You saw that, huh?" Romanoff asked.

"Yeah," Luciana said, thinking back to what Loki had said to the woman beside her.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you marry Loki?" Romanoff asked as they stopped at a door.

"I've could ask myself the same question. But he wasn't always like this; the Loki that you spoke to wasn't the Loki I married." She said shrugging then letting out a sigh. "But people change, I guess, and Loki's changed for the worse."

"Is that why you're here? To change him back?" Romanoff asked.

"No," Luciana said. "I'm here for the same reason you are. Earth."

"Well, I hope you are." Romanoff said as she stuck out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff."

Luciana eyed the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Luciana Coleridge."

Natasha nodded and looked at the door they stood in front of.

"Oh and before you go in," Natasha said handing Luciana an earpiece. "Put this on so I can hear what you and Loki are saying."

Luciana nodded and put it on her ear. "Usually I'd be watching the footage, but as I've said, I don't trust you." Natasha said.

"Understood." Luciana said putting her hair over her ear.

"Do you have a plan?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, act like I'm still in love with Loki and hopefully get him to tell me where the Tesseract is. Not a full proof plan, but it's worth a shot."

Natasha nodded. "Anyways, Loki's in there. I'll be out here in case-"

"In case I break my word?" Luciana asked.

Natasha nodded and silently opened the door for Luciana, who tensed as she looked in.

Luciana took in a deep breath and stepped in. She the door close behind her, and she let out her breath. She felt herself shake even more as she looked down at her wrists then up at the cell. Loki had his back to her, but she could tell he was aware of her presence.

Luciana swallowed and walked towards the cell, her black hair placed to cover most of her face. She cleared her throat but Loki didn't turn around. Instead he chuckled and let out a sigh.

"Two agents in less than an hour? Fury must be desperate."

Luciana moved her hair away from her face and looked at Loki's back.

"Turn around."

* * *

**Okay so I really hope that Natasha wasn't too OOC, she's actually a surprisingly difficult character to write.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Loki turned to look at the woman and let out a short gasp as he saw her.

"Luciana?" He asked, shocked.

Luciana nodded at the man and crossed her arms, choosing to stay silent.

Now that she was face to face with Loki again, she felt her bravery strangely drain. She had already stood up to him before, what was so different about now. Perhaps what Loki had said to Natasha had frightened her, or maybe she was too angry last night to acknowledge her own fear. Or it could have been the fact that she was who knows how many feet in the air. It could have been all there, but whatever it was made her fall silent.

"How did you get here?" Loki asked walking closer to the glass that separated the two.

"Thor came and got me." She simply stated, tapping her foot as she tried to calm herself.

"You're shaking." Loki said concerned.

"We're in the air; you know I've never been good with heights."

"Then why did you come?"

Luciana looked at Loki, who held her gaze and kept his face blank as he stared at her.

She had to act now; she had to go through with the plan of sweet talking Loki into telling her where the Tesseract is. She had to try to beat Loki at his own game like Natasha had, but she was unsure if she had the skill, or if Loki would notice that she was lying or not. But she had to make Loki believe that simply changing his act wouldn't make her fall in love with him again, but in reality, she would still be furious with him and probably never be the same towards him, but right now she couldn't let him know that.

"I-I missed you," She lied, and she continued to shake as she prayed she would succeed. "When I woke up and you were gone, I felt empty and I realized that... that I needed you." Despite her shaken state, she mentally rolled her eyes about how cheesy she sounded.

"So when Thor came to me," She continued. "And he told me he had you, I knew I had to come and tell you that, despite what I said last night, I still love you." She said, surprised that she could act so well while she was in constant terror of the aircraft falling at any moment.

"So after everything, after you refused and we fought, after I kidnapped our daughter and brought you misery, you still love me?" He asked, his eyebrow raised as he eyed Luciana up and down.

Panic shot through Luciana, causing her to become close to breaking down from all the stress. He knew she was lying, and he had her backed into a corner with no escape. She swallowed as her heart pounded, and that's when she realized she was truly terrified of Loki. Last night she was angry at Loki, so she couldn't tell her emotions apart, now she knew that she was faced with two colossal sized fears.

"Yes," She replied shakily. "I still love you." She looked into Loki's eyes as she attempted to hide her fear, but her trembling body betrayed her.

"Come inside the cell." Loki said quietly and Luciana stepped back in slight shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come inside," He said. "Please."

Luciana opened her mouth to protest but Natasha's voice coming from the earpiece stopped her. _"Go inside the cell but don't open it. Can you do that?" _

"Okay," She replied to both Loki and Natasha. She then closed her eyes and when she reopened the she was in the middle of the cell.

Loki walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, and Luciana tensed at his touch. Loki raised his eyebrow at this and Luciana swallowed.

"The height, it's, uh, making me nervous." She answered somewhat truthfully.

Loki nodded and then wrapped his arms around the shaking woman and pulled her close to him. "You won't fall," He said quietly. "I won't let you."

_"Keep going, make him really believe you." _Luciana heard Natasha say, and she buried her head in Loki's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved last night." She told him, her voice muffled.

"I should be the one apologizing, I hurt you," He said kissing her temple. "But if I remember correctly you were wounded when I left."

Luciana nodded and moved her head slightly to look at her wrists, which had quickly become a habit. "I healed myself."

"You shouldn't have had to," Loki said bitterly. "I shouldn't have laid a hand on you, and I'm so terribly sorry, darling heart."

Luciana buried her head in his shoulder again, not wanting to look into his eyes. She should somehow ask questions without being too obvious, or else Loki would figure out that she was lying to him; she was even surprised that he hadn't figured it out already.

"How did you get to my flat if you're trapped here?" She asked softly.

"My dear," He chuckled. "You should know me well enough that my transportation and duplication powers should come as no surprise to you." He whispered unknowingly into her ear where the earpiece sat.

"I guess I forgot," She lied. "We've spent so much time away from each other."

"I know," He said putting his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "And I'm sorry for that."

He then leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss as he deepened it, pulling her body closer to his. She shook as he kissed her, terrified of the Helicarrier falling from the sky and terrified that Loki would figure out she was lying to him.

Loki noticed her shaking and pulled away slightly, allowing his cold breath to hit her face. "I love you," He said quietly before returning his lips to hers.

Luciana nodded as she kissed him then pulled away.

This is when she realized how much Loki really had her heart in his grasp. Just like she did once on Asgard, she found herself falling for Loki. She felt herself become stubborn, defying what was right. Of course she was furious with Loki for what he was doing, but the two of them had gone through so much together, a despite what had recently occurred, she couldn't deny her heart. Her stubborn, lovesick heart.

"Come home with me," She whispered.

She had the perfect opportunity. She could have Loki tell her where the Tesseract is and everything would be fine, they would be fine.

"What?" Loki asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Come home with me," She repeated. "Please, just come home with me. Then SHIELD can't keep you locked up in here like some sort of zoo animal. We can hide somewhere no one can find us, not SHIELD, not Thor, not even Heimdall! And if someone does find us, well then you'll have to tell them anything they want to know, because...because I can't lose you again, I can't!" She exclaimed.

_"Well done, keep going." _She heard Natasha say, unaware Luciana was no longer lying.

"Or maybe we don't even have to hide!" Luciana continued. "You could just tell SHIELD where the Tesseract is on the grounds that they let you go! Loki, please, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please just do this for me, do it for Aviana, do it for yourself!"

Loki looked at her shocked and she held his gaze. "I can't let you be taken from me again." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

Loki sighed and pulled her in for a hug and Luciana's heart began to pound.

Would everything be alright? Would Loki give up his plans for their family? Luciana prayed for this, hoping desperately that Loki would see reason.

Suddenly Loki's grip on her got painfully tight and she gasped. "You don't think I know what you're doing?" He asked her threateningly.

"You want me to tell you where the Tesseract is, so that you can tell Fury and allow my plan to fail!" He hissed.

Luciana's heart pounded harder in her chest as panic shot through her.

He was angry, and the last time he was angry it didn't end well for their relationship.

"I never thought you would sink so low as to manipulate someone's feelings to get what you want!" He said angrily.

_"Get out of there!" _Natasha said urgently.

He then moved her hair away from her ear and took out the earpiece. "And I know you have SHIELD listening to everything we've said." He hissed, throwing the earpiece on the ground, shattering the device.

By now Luciana was trying to claw herself away from Loki, to no avail.

Loki chuckled darkly as he held on to her. "Oh no, I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Let me go!" Luciana exclaimed, still struggling. "Please, Loki, let me go! I wasn't manipulating your feelings, I only want us to okay again! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Loki, please just listen to me! Please, I love you, and I don't want to see you throw everything away for your own sick want. Why can't you just forget about conquering Midgard and do what's right?"

"Do you not understand what I'm offering you?" He yelled letting her go.

She quickly teleported out of the cell and back outside it, shaking horribly as stress and fear took over her body.

"I'm offering you everything! I'm offering you a world where you and I rule side by side." He hissed walking up to the glass. "Yet you and your stubborn, irresolute ways don't accept the simple fact that you have no choice but to take my offer. You say you love me, but yet you push me away for the sake of the worthless, pathetic, lives of the mortals."

Luciana swallowed and stared at him as he continued.

"These mortals that you've decided to help are only using you, darling heart. They only want the Tesseract and its power to use against people like you and I, but I plan to use it for a much better purpose. How do you not see that? I understand that I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that, but you can't just say you love me then shut me out!"

"When I left you," He said through gritted teeth. "I had every intention never to come back, because you didn't want me to. I respected your wishes and I thought that I would never see what was rightfully mine ever again. But now I realize I've made a terrible mistake. And since you insist on placing yourself in this position, I'll make sure that you never get away from me again, no matter how much you resist. You are mine, and I'll make sure it stays that way."

Luciana started to walk away from the cell, her fists clenched as her body shook.

Her mind was muddled by all of this. First she loved Loki, then she hated him, then she loved him, and now she feared _and_ loved him. She felt like she was a character in one of those romance dramas that she had seen on the TV. Loki was right, she was a stubborn and indecisive girl, who was suffering from heartbreak, shock, and a terrible amount of stress.

Luciana opened the door then shut it behind her, and she leaned on it as she shook.

"You okay?" Natasha asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Luciana shook her head. "No, I'm not," She said. "I'm having a panic attack, get me off this damn aircraft."

Natasha sighed and jerked her head to the side. "Come on, I'll take you to Thor."

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking?" Luciana sobbed loudly as she vomited into the brown paper bag. "I came on this damn aircraft to help stop Loki, but all I've managed to do is get my ass back on the line!"

Thor sighed at his sister-in-law as she vomited the contents of her stomach into the bag.

He didn't know quite what to do with her while she was in this state. He remembered Loki telling him once back in Asgard that Luciana had anxiety and panic attacks when she was overly stressed or worried, but he didn't think of it much until now.

"I mean," She continued. "I didn't even get him to tell me where the damn Tesseract is! Now there's gonna be a war, and it's all my bloody fault!"

"No it's not your fault, Luciana," Thor said, trying to comfort her. "Loki's mind is long gone."

"But now I've only made him angrier!" She cried, vomiting into the bag again. "Loki's right, I'm so painfully stubborn! I mean, I finally got Loki to leave me and Aviana alone, but then I decide it's a good idea to go to him and ask him where his weapon of mass destruction is, and along the way fall in love with him again! How daft am I?"

Thor sighed at the distressed woman and awkwardly patted her back. He wasn't good at comforting her like Loki was.

Luciana sighed and wiped her tears before vomiting into the bag again. "Ugh, I need a new bag." She said, her voice muffled as she kept her mouth in the bag of vile substance.

"Here," A man said as he entered the room.

Luciana looked up and saw a brown-haired man holding out a paper bag to her. She gratefully took it from him and handed him her vomit filled one. He grimaced and walked over to a trash bin and threw the bag into it.

"So you're Loki's wife?" He asked, wiping his hands on his trousers.

Luciana nodded and vomited into the bag.

"If you don't mind me asking," He began. "Why did you marry Loki?"

"He wasn't always like this!" She said, tired of having to repeat the same sentence to everyone. "And who are you, if I might ask?"

"My name's Bruce Banner," He said. "Though I'm sure Fury's told you about me already."

Luciana looked at Bruce in confusion. "I have never heard of you before." She stated.

"So, no one told you about...the other guy?" Bruce asked.

Luciana shook her head before vomit came out of her mouth and into the bag. "Oh, for Odin's sake, get me off this damn thing!" She exclaimed, feeling more panicked.

"I take it you're afraid of heights?" Bruce asked, sitting across from her.

"Yes, she's petrified of heights," Thor explained. "She also has anxiety and panic attacks."

"Ah, for how long?" Bruce asked.

"Always!" She cried, her face still in the bag. "Now get me off this thing right now!"

"But you promised you would help SHIELD stop Loki," Thor reminded her.

"I know damn well what I promised!" She exclaimed. "But I want to help from the _ground_!"

An agent walked by and Luciana pointed to him. "You! Tell Fury that I want off this floating hell right now! And tell him I want my daughter back too!" She exclaimed rather hysterically.

The somewhat terrified agent nodded and put his hand up to his ear as he walked off.

Luciana then started crying. The stress was finally getting to her, and it was all too much. If she could, she would leave SHIELD and go back to England with her daughter, but she promised she would help, and she knew how it felt to have a promise broken.

"Everything will be alright, Luciana," Thor said trying to calm her. "Once Fury places you back on the ground you'll feel much better."

"But it's not just that Thor!" She exclaimed. "What if Loki wins? What's gonna happen then? What's going to happen to all the innocent mortals? Are they going to be killed, tortured, or ruled by an iron fist? And if he does win, then who's going to be left to stop him? Not me, he'll have me under lock and key, and if he destroys SHIELD then who's going to rise up against him and be strong enough to win? Tell me, Thor, who?"

Thor fell silent at her outburst and looked at Bruce, who just looked at his feet. They both knew she had a point. What if Loki's army was too powerful for them to handle? What would happen to Midgard? It would be ruled by Loki and thrown into chaos. And Loki would easily be able to kill anyone, no matter who they were.

Luciana noted their silence and nodded. "I'm right aren't I? And what if we do win? How badly will this world be destroyed? Will there be any more mortals to protect afterwards? Or will Earth just become a giant wasteland of corpses and debris? There are so many horrible things that could happen, no matter who wins. In the end it won't matter who wins, the only thing that will matter is how the mortals will survive if their world is possibly too destroyed to be livable."

They sat in silence after Luciana's speech until Agent Coulson came, holding Aviana's car seat and Luciana's bag. "Fury's allowing you to return to land, on the grounds that you will still be willing to help stop Loki." He said handing the woman the baby.

"Of course," She said, quickly taking the baby from him. "Just get me off this thing!"

"Follow me, there's a jet waiting to take you to a hotel in New York. We'll contact you when we need your help." Coulson said walking, Luciana following close behind.

Finally she'd be off the Helicarrier of Hell.

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know. Oh and now Loki wants Luciana again and Luciana's stuck between Earth and him again. Wow, either they can't make up their mind or I can't, either way it makes for an interesting plot.**

**Anyways please review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Luciana entered the somewhat small hotel room, her daughter's car seat in one hand and her bag in the other.

She was still shaken from being on the Helicarrier, and the jet ride to the hotel didn't help her case. But she was happy to be out of the air and on the ground, where if she fell, she wouldn't fall far.

She took a couple deep breaths as she put the car seat on the bed and sat down beside it. She looked inside of it and at her small daughter, who smiled as she saw her mother's face.

"We've had quite the adventure, haven't we, Aviana?" Luciana asked, taking her daughter out of the car seat and onto her lap.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luciana saw the green blanket that Loki had given Aviana fall to the floor. She noticed her daughter leaning down in her arms and trying to grab it, making noises of frustration as her attempts were in vain. Luciana sighed and picked it up for her daughter, who cooed happily as the blanket was returned to her grasp. Luciana smiled sadly. Her daughter seemed to be in love with the fabric, and the man who gave it to her.

Luciana absent-mindedly straightened the blanket to cover her daughter as she stared at the floor, her thoughts running wild.

If Loki's plan did succeed, and Luciana was forced to be Queen of Midgard, who would sweet, innocent, little Aviana grow up to be? Would she disagree with her father's ways and try to stop him, or will she end up exactly like him?

Luciana only wanted Loki back, the _real_ Loki, not the sadistic, insane, horrific one. She felt so hypocritical. She's said that she loved and hated Loki, that she feared and cared for him. She couldn't do all of that at once and not expect to confuse herself. She felt like slapping herself for loving and caring for Loki, yet she felt like she had to slap herself for fearing and hating him as well.

She only wanted everything to go back to normal; she wished none of this had ever happened. Thor's banishment; Loki's insanity; everything. She remembered the morning of Thor's coronation, a time when she and Loki had woken up still a happy couple. How she wished time would have frozen then, and had remained there for eternity, sparing her from the heartbreak that followed.

Aviana started to tug on Luciana's blazer, and the woman looked down at her child, broken out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, smiling as her daughter played with her sleeve.

The infant let out another coo as she continued to tug on her mother's sleeve.

"You must be hungry," Luciana said, standing up and placing the small girl back into the car seat. "I doubt SHIELD fed you."

Luciana walked over to the door and took her suitcase and placed it on her bed and then unzipped it. She rummaged through the things she and Thor had packed.

"Clothes, diapers, soap..." She muttered as she searched in the bag. "Aha! Here we go, baby formula!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a container.

"Now, where did I put your bottle?" She asked Aviana, who giggled in response.

Luciana smiled and began to rummage through the bag again. "Here it is!" She said happily as she took out the bottle.

She took the bottle and the container of formula into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She took the top of the bottle and put it under the tap and watched as it filled with the warm water. She then opened the container of formula and put some of the powder into the bottle of warm water. Putting the top back on it, she shook the bottle rapidly and walked back to her daughter. Luciana tested the formula on her skin, then with a nod, took Aviana out of the car seat and held her in her arms. She gave her the bottle and the child happily cooed before beginning to drink.

She flipped on the TV and laid down on the bed to calm her nerves. She had just started to relax when the phone on the bedside table rang, causing her to frown. It was most likely SHIELD wanting her to do something. So much for relaxing.

"Hello?" She asked as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"_Hey, yeah, uh, Lucy_?" She heard the panicked voice of a man answer, followed by some explosions. "_It's Tony Stark_."

"Tony?" Lucy asked shocked as some explosions were heard. "What the hell is happening?"

"_Well, you see_," He began. "_After you left, some of the agents Loki had hypnotized, or whatever, attacked the Helicarrier and broke him out_." Another explosion was heard. "_And now Loki's used the Tesseract to unleash his army_."

"What?" Luciana asked shocked as more explosions were heard.

"_Don't believe me, look out your window! And quickly please, I could use some help_!" He said.

Luciana walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Outside her window she saw a bunch of spacecrafts shooting at everything they could see, and driving the destructive vehicles were creatures that looked half machine and half alien.

"_You seeing this_?" Tony asked.

"Oh I'm seeing it alright, but I'm not sure I believe it." She said, stunned.

Suddenly a yellow and red suit made of some sort of metal stopped in front of her window.

"Uh, Stark?" Luciana said, slightly terrified for her life and her daughters.

"_Relax it's me_!" He said, then the suit waved. "_Listen get you and Aviana downstairs to the basement of the hotel, leave Aviana in the first closet to the left, she should be safe in there, and also take the black bag that's in there_." He explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"_It had some bulletproof clothing you should probably wear; it also has some guns and bullets_." He told her.

Luciana nodded and hung up the phone. She ran to the bed and grabbed the car seat that held Aviana, then raced out the door.

She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and into the basement. She went into the first close on the left and placed the now screaming Aviana in it.

"It's okay, sweetie!" She said trying to sound calm, but her panicked voice failed her.

Sure enough Luciana soon found the black bag and changed into the clothes inside of it. She grabbed the guns and bullets and secured them on the tight black uniform that was similar to the one Natasha wore. Luciana walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her, muffling her daughters screams. She sighed sadly and quickly performed a protection enchantment on the closet before running out of the basement, praying she would live to see her daughter again.

* * *

The street was in utter chaos. Loki's army were flying around the city shooting at everything, and she covered her head as a nearby car exploded in front of her.

"Luciana!" She heard a male voice call her, and she turned around to see a man dressed in red, white, and blue running towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at the man up and down as he stopped in front of her.

"It's me, Steve Rogers!" He explained, and ducked as a car exploded nearby.

"Look, if you're gonna use your magic, now's the time. Try to get as many of those things as you can on the ground. Got it?" He told her.

"Got it! What the hell are these things?" She asked.

"Chitauri, now good luck!" He said before running off.

Luciana looked around at the chaos. "Valhalla help me."

She began to shoot beams of light at any spacecraft she saw, successfully sending many crashing to the ground. She shot a beam at one Chitauri, who moved out of the way but began chasing the woman down. Luciana ran as fast as she could, dodging and reflecting beams as she jumps and ran over rubble. Every so often she would shoot at the Chitauri that chased her, but it would either before her beams could hit it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran, and she turned around and shot another beam towards the Chitauri and finally sent it tumbling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Nice one!" A female voice yelled at her, and she turned around to see Natasha with a man who held a bow and arrow.

"Thanks," She yelled back, panting.

Soon a Chitauri ran towards her and Luciana pulled out one of the guns and shot it, sending it down.

"Not bad aim!" The man with the arrows said as he shot one down himself. "Clint Barton!" He introduced.

"Luciana!" She said back, helping Natasha shoot down more Chitauri.

Steve then ran up towards them and hit Chitauri with his SHIELD, all the while explosions went off in every direction.

Suddenly lightning struck a Chitauri and Thor sailed to the ground.

"Thor!" Luciana exclaimed before she shot more Chitauri.

Abruptly, Luciana was picked up by a spacecraft and soon found herself sailing through the air. After recovering from her initial shock and terror, she frantically looked at her captor and saw Loki, who was leading a fleet of Chitauri around the city.

"Loki, let me down!" She yelled, clinging onto him as she looked at ground, which was farther away then she would've liked.

"No!" Loki barked as he continued to fly the craft.

"Loki, please!" Luciana begged, holding onto him tighter as they quickly turned a corner.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw lighting gathering at the top of a building then go towards the portal where the Chitauri came out of, destroying many Chitauri and a huge snake-like creature that was coming out.

She smiled slightly at the lightning, knowing it was Thor, but was suddenly jerked to the side as Loki turned another corner.

"Look around you, darling heart," Loki yelled. "Earth and its 'heroes' will fall. Join me now and spare yourself later defeat!"

Luciana looked around at the city, which was being destroyed as the battle went on. She winced as she heard another explosion and watched as one of the giant snake-like things smashed into buildings. She had to get down there and help, but Loki's vice grip on her waist said otherwise.

"Loki, just let me down!" She pleaded, covering her head as a beam of light flew past her face. "I don't want to be Queen, I honestly don't! I just want Earth to be safe and for you to give this all up!" She yelled, desperate to be returned to the ground.

Loki then forced her to look at his face. "You want to be let down?" He asked. "Fine then, I'll let you down!"

He then flew over the top of a building and dropped her on the roof, the impact painfully knocking the breath out of her. Loki landed the aircraft and walked towards, her picking her off the ground.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" He asked. "Why can't you just accept the fact that we both love each other and I'm not letting that get away from us?"

"Because I- because I..." She trailed off, tears filling her eyes. "Look at what you've done."

She gestured around to the chaos that transpired around them.

"You've hurt so many, including myself! How do I know you won't do it again? I don't want my heart broken again..." She said quietly.

"Luciana," He said, putting a hand under her chin. "I will never break your heart again, this I vow. But I need you, and I honestly can't let go of you, I love you, Luciana, and I know you don't believe me, but I do, honestly I do. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I've never stopped. I'm not lying to you, darling heart; I can never lie to you. I truly love you. And I know I've messed up and hurt you, and I've only destroyed all the love and trust you had for me, but I ask of you, no I _beg_ of you to find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I-I, I can't," She said shaking her head as she looked at the destroyed city.

"Darling heart, please," Loki begged.

Luciana let out a shaky sigh as she stared into his eyes, which pleaded with hers. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "Just stop this, stop all of it! Please, Loki, for me! "

"Darling heart," He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I've come too far to stop it."

"Then...Then just don't die!" She cried, pulling away from him.

She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "How do you do this?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"This! How do you make me forgive you for how you've hurt me? I should hate you for what you've done! And for awhile I thought I did! Loki, you confuse me so much with that silver tongue of yours, and now I can't tell my feelings apart anymore! How is it possible that after all we went through, all the broken hearts and hatred, that you are able to make me fall in love with you all over again?" She exclaimed.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him, tears streaming down her face.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him. For a moment, everything seemed silenced, as the two of them seemed alone on the top of that roof, with no chaotic destruction circling them. Just two people who were terribly confused and hopelessly in love.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Luciana nodded and rested her head on his chest. "I just...I just want my husband back," She said quietly. "I want the old Loki who's buried somewhere deep inside of you, I just want him out. You may look like him on the outside, you're not him. Please, Loki, please find yourself, because this isn't you, the real you would never do this. I don't know what happened to you when you fell into that abyss; all I know is that it's changed you. And I don't like this change Loki, and I'm trying so hard not to fall in love with you again, but I can't help it."

Loki only kissed her and wiped away the tears that flowed down her cheek.

"And now I'm so confused because I thought I hated you, and now I love you. But you've done all these horrible things and I just- I can't -I..." She trailed off, unable to find the words.

Loki kissed her again. "Darling heart," He began. "It's alright that you're confused." He asked, trying to piece together her mind.

"Stay here," He said, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back for you."

Luciana nodded and watched as he walked back to the aircraft and flew away into the chaos.

She looked around and saw Chitauri everywhere, including one coming straight for her.

"Great," She muttered before blasting it.

She began to blast various Chitauri with her magic, sending them crashing to the ground. Chitauri by Chitauri, the creatures were shot down by beams of bright coloured light coming from Luciana's hand. The woman's heart pounded as she shot light and ducked as beams came towards her, and she wanted nothing more than for all the Chitauri to drop dead.

She looked up at the sky and to her shock, the portal was closing, and Tony was falling from it. A Chitauri landed on the roof and ran towards her. She conjured a glowing light in her hand and prepared to shoot it, when the Chitauri screamed in fury and dropped dead at her feet.

She looked confused for a moment and nudged the creature with her foot, smiling as it didn't move.

She looked around as she heard all the Chitauri screaming in fury and dropping dead around the city. It was over.

Luciana sighed in relief and closed her eye, taking in the long awaited peace.

Suddenly, she heard something land on the roof and her eyes shot open. She saw Thor standing in front of her and the man smiled.

"Luciana, I'm glad to see you are unharmed." He said.

"Yes, well, I'm glad this is all over with." She responded, wiping some dust off her arm.

"It's not over yet. We need to get Loki." He said.

He then grabbed her and started swinging his hammer around, and Luciana's eyes widened in realization.

"Um, Thor, you know I'm not good with heights. So how about I-" She was cut off by her screaming as Thor sailed through the air.

* * *

**Okay my endings have been very bad lately. But on the plus side, Loki and Luciana love each other again! That wasn't going to happen in the first draft, but I really wanted them to reconcile, very badly. But they will have to address some obvious problems...**

**And I have good news, instead of a sequel; I will in fact be making a prequel to this story. I won't be making the sequel until Thor 2 comes out and I get the opportunity to see it, and then I might make another part for this, but it depends on how Thor 2 ends. There are rumours that Loki dies, and I'm literally begging god that doesn't happen, so fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, when this story is finished I will post the prequel on my profile, so if you want to read it, it will be there the same day that this ends.  
Just telling you now, it will be pure romance and will have some adventures, so it will be a longer story than this one.**

**Anyways, please, please, please review!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Okay so someone asked me if the last chapter I posted was the last one for this story. My answer to that is no, but this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Loki grunted as he pushed himself off the ground, still sore from the Hulk's beating. He paused for a moment before turning around and seeing all the Avengers and Luciana standing in front of him, with Barton holding an arrow at him.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki said to Tony. "I'll have that drink now."

Luciana walked over to Loki and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" She asked putting her hand under his chin and inspecting the wounds on his face.

Loki nodded and winced as she touched a painful cut with her finger.

"Good," She said quietly, removing her hand from his chin and kissing his forehead lightly, causing Loki to give her a light smile.

"Um, hate to break this up," Tony said. "But don't you have a kid? You know, locked in a basement?"

Terror shot through Luciana. "Oh my god."

* * *

Luciana ran through the rubble as fast as she could, Steve and Tony not far behind her.

Thor had taken Loki to SHIELD's Helicarrier to keep him contained, and after they left Luciana ran out of Stark Tower as fast as her legs could carry her without saying a word, and Tony and Steve ran after her, struggling to keep up with her superhuman, terrified speed.

She ran to the hotel and stared at it in horror. The top floors were completely destroyed, and the bottom floors were packed with rubble. Luciana fought the urge to vomit as she ran through the now broken door.

She dashed down the stairs to the basement, the sound of her heart pounding and her pants growing loudly as she went towards the door where her daughter was held. She heard no cries as she stood in front of the door, and terror shot through her as Tony and Steve finally caught up.

"Jeez, you run fast!" Tony exclaimed, slightly winded.

Luciana ignored the man as she put her hand on the doorknob and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"_Please,_" She whispered terrified. "Please be alright."

She opened the door and peered inside, and let out a sigh of relief. Her daughter was alive, but had simply screamed herself to sleep.

"Thank goodness," She breathed, leaning on the door frame for support. "She's okay!"

"Question, how did you manage to keep her safe? The rest of the building is beyond repair." Tony said, watching the woman as she picked up her daughter.

"Enchantments, Stark," She replied. "That's how I did it."

"Okay well, let's get back to the Helicarrier. Thor will probably want to talk to you." Steve said.

Luciana let out a small sound of distress. She was going back on the Helicarrier.

Great.

* * *

"So you will be returning to Asgard?" Thor asked happily.

"Yes," Luciana said simply, rubbing her temples as she sat in a chair on the aircraft.

She hadn't gotten sick during this ride, surprisingly, mostly because she had nothing left in her stomach. Instead she had a horrible migraine and was trembling, and she had to have Thor hold Aviana in fear that she would drop her.

"This is good news," He said. "Asgard will be delighted by your return."

Luciana nodded and managed a half smile.

Just then Tony walked in, doing something on his phone.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yep?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?" He asked, looking up from the device.

"I need to quit my job, tell my landlord she can clear out my flat, and call my babysitter to tell her I don't need her." She listed.

Tony shrugged and handed her the phone, which she took with a grateful nod. She dialed a number with her shaky hands, then brought the phone up to her closed her eyes as the phone rang three times before it went to voice mail:

"_Hi, you've reached Meg Harrison. I'm unavailable to take your call right now, but if you leave your name, number, and a short message, I'd be happy to get back to you._" Meg's voice mail said.

"Hey Meg," Luciana said, sighing. "It's Luciana. I've called to let you know that I'm not going to need you as a babysitter anymore. I have to make an unexpected move, and I won't be back in England. Thanks for everything."

Luciana hung up the phone and redialed a number. After a short and heated argument with her boss, she had quit her job. She went through the same process with her landlord, who refused that she hang up the phone, but Luciana, annoyed, hung up anyways.

"So," Tony began as Luciana handed him his phone. "You and Loki seemed pretty, uh, what's the word, in love?"

"Yes," Luciana said, leaning back in her chair.

"I thought you hated him." He said.

"Things change. Love is confusing. I don't really want to talk about it, I have no idea what my minds going through right now, and I have a massive headache."

"Oh great, so you've fixed things with him?" Tony asked.

Luciana nodded, and Tony let out an annoyed sigh.

"There goes Steve's blind date," He said. "Jeez, I didn't think you'd actually forgive him."

"I'm still angry about what he did, but I just- I just- oh, I don't know." Luciana said, putting her head in her hands.

"Okay, well stop thinking about it before you hurt yourself."

Luciana ignored him as she rubbed her temples with her shaking fingers.

"Perhaps you could speak to Loki," Thor suggested. "You may not have time in Asgard."

"Will Fury even let me?" She asked.

"You just helped save the world," Tony said. "I think you're entitled to do whatever the hell you want."

* * *

Luciana walked down the hall towards Loki's cell, holding Aviana's car seat in one shaking hand.

She let out a shaky sigh as she stopped at the door that separated her from Loki's cell. She looked down at her daughter, whose eyes simply stared curiously at the door, her blanket clutched in her tiny fist.

Luciana pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking into the cell. Loki was muzzled and chained, and his eyes were closed as he sat leaning on the wall. She slowly walked towards the cell and cleared her throat.

"Loki?" She asked, sitting down on a chair outside the cell.

Loki's eyes shot open and he stared at his wife, who smiled lightly at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Loki nodded, his eyes traveling to his infant daughter.

Luciana noticed this and looked at Aviana. "Would you like to see her?" She asked, standing up.

He nodded and in an instant, she transported herself into the cage and walked over to him, taking Aviana out of the car seat, and adjusting her on her lap as she sat beside him.

Loki looked at his young daughter, and if his mouth wasn't sealed by that damned muzzle, he would have smiled. He brought his chained hand up to her small head and stroked it with his fingers, the two turning Jotun blue at the contact as the infant cooed happily.

"She's going to look a lot like you, I can already tell." Luciana said to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Loki wanted to respond, but obviously couldn't. He only was able to send her a loving look as he smoothed back his daughter's small patch of black hair.

Luciana sighed and brought her hands to Loki's muzzle, her shaking fingers trying to undo the latch. She let out a sigh of annoyance as her shaken state prevented her from undoing the latch, and she muttered something under her breath, the muzzle breaking off Loki's face a minute after.

Loki smiled at her then back at his daughter. "Hello, little one," He whispered, taking her small hand in his chained one.

"I think she's going to look more like you, darling heart," He said to his wife, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and put her head back on Loki's shoulder, watching him as he cooed soothing words to their daughter.

"You must hate it up here," Loki said, kissing Luciana's forehead. "I can feel you shaking."

Luciana nodded and shifted in her seat. "I think I'm taking it rather well, I haven't gotten sick."

Loki chuckled slightly, before suddenly becoming serious.

"Why did you come back to me?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted me to."

"I do, and I'm glad you're here. But I don't know why you just gave up and came back."

"I didn't give up," She said. "I gave in. I guess I came back because I'm stubborn, and I don't know what's good for me. I realize that staying with you is probably very stupid, and I'm risking getting my heart broken again, a senseless thing to do. But when I have I ever taken sense over stubbornness?"

"You did at first."

"That was before I got stubborn again."

Loki chuckled and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," She said pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"I love you too, darling heart." He said.

There was silence for a moment before Luciana giggled softly. "Someone's fallen asleep."

Loki opened his eyes and saw that his daughter had now drifted off into a slumber, and he let go of her hand, their flesh returning to normal. Luciana took Aviana off of her lap and placed her back in the car seat, which was placed on the floor beside her feet.

Loki kissed his wife's cheek, letting his lips linger on the spot. He moved to wrap her in his arms, but was unable to due to the chains that bound him. He scowled at the chains before putting his forehead on Luciana's temple, smiling as she grabbed his hand. He kissed her cheek again, but this time he felt wetness touch his lips and tasted warm salt water. Confused, he pulled away from his wife and saw a tear rolling down her cheek, concerning Loki greatly.

"Darling heart," He said soothingly as he wiped away her tear. "Why do you cry?"

"I'm worried about you," She said, her voice shaking with tears. "I don't know what's going to happen to you once we're back in Asgard. Anything could happen to you, you tried to take over Midgard, and Odin doesn't take that sort of thing lightly. What if you're sent to death, Loki? What will I do then? When I thought you had died before I cried for you every night until I fell asleep, and even after I had fallen asleep I'd wake up screaming for you! I just- I can't go through that again."

By now Luciana was sobbing and covering her mouth with her hand, tears flowing down her face. Loki quickly came closer to her and hugged her the best he could with his chained hands, a tear of his own sliding down his cheek.

"Luciana," He said, kissing her wet cheek. "No matter what happens, whether I die or not, nothing will ever change the fact that I love you. The both of you." He said, glancing at his sleeping child.

"And if I don't die, and we are separated, I'll find some way back to you. I've done it once, and I'll do it again, just so I can hold you in my arms once more. I will never be willingly torn away from you, and death would have to take me screaming if it meant leaving you. I'm sorry I left you for that year, and I'm sorry that I'm a monster who doesn't deserve you, and never will. But darling heart, you need not worry. No matter what happens, I promise you that it will all be alright."

He pulled away from her and stared into her teary, grey eyes, wiping a stray tear away.

"Everything will be alright."

Luciana only nodded before letting out a sob and allowing more tears to fall from her face, Loki wiping and kissing each one away.

Would everything be alright?

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Okay so this is it, the final chapter. Oh my god guys, you don't know how long it took me to write this, and it's not even that long, but it's very emotional.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters involving the Avengers belong to Marvel, I only own the OC's present in this story.**

* * *

Luciana held her daughter close to her as she watched Thor say goodbye to his friend, Dr. Selvig, who gave Thor the Tesseract.

The infant cooed as she caught sight of Loki, who could only look at her due to his muzzle and chain. Luciana sighed and adjusted her daughter's blanket as she bounced her in her arms, her tired eyes never leaving Loki.

Luciana hadn't fallen asleep last night, for she was kept awake by her worry and stress. She didn't know what would happen to Loki, and even though he had told her everything would be alright, it didn't ease her mind. She was also worried about how the people of Asgard would react to her, the wife of their former prince, the wife of the man who tried to take over Midgard, the wife of Loki.

Of course, Asgard had never had a problem with her before, except when she married Loki in the first place. But this time it was more nerve-wracking, this time she had his child, who could follow in her father's footsteps if she wanted to.

This all brought terror to Luciana's fragile mind, and she let out a shaky sigh as Thor walked towards her and Loki, holding out the Tesseract. She grabbed Loki's arm with her free hand, and he sent her a comforting glance, before glaring at Thor and grabbing the Tesseract.

Thor nodded goodbye to everyone. Tony, Steve, Dr. Selvig, Barton, Natasha, and Banner, who had all come to see them off. He then turned the Tesseract and in a flash of light, Luciana saw Midgard disappear and felt a sensation throughout her body as the Tesseract transported them back to Asgard.

* * *

Soon the four were in the courtyard of the Asgardian palace, and Aviana began to wail loudly at the sudden change. Luciana swallowed and looked around as she held her child closer to her, releasing Loki's arm.

Asgard was exactly the way she remembered it, warm, grand, and the palace was still as beautiful as the first day she came. She felt a moment of pure peace, but that moment was suddenly obliterated as two Asgardian guards walked quickly towards Loki, making the air around her seem hostile and cruel.

She quickly wrapped her free arm around Loki and lovingly kissed his cheek.

"I love you," She whispered, her voice shaking.

Suddenly Loki was torn from her grasp, and Aviana continued to wail as the guards pulled her father away.

Loki only struggled for a moment before he stayed still and allowed the guards to drag him away, his eyes never leaving his wife. How he wanted to respond to her, to tell her everything was alright, to stay by her side as she calmed their child. But he couldn't, and he fought every urge to rip himself away from the guards and run away with his wife and daughter.

He had loved Luciana from the second he had laid eyes on her, and he remembered how he almost lost his mind simply by falling in love. He remembered how he would kiss her in the castle corridors; take her for walks in the midnight hours, and the sweet nothings he would whisper into her ear every night as they fell asleep. His love for her ran deep, and it tore his heart out to leave her once again.

Luciana started to cry as she stared back at him, holding Aviana even closer for support. A guard came into view and escorted her away from the courtyard, him taking her arm and literally dragging her away as she stared at Loki in shock and heartbreak, her feet dragging across the ground as the sound of Aviana's loud, terrified cries filled the air.

This sight made him lose it, and he began to struggle again, trying desperately to make it to her. His frantic attempts were in vain as the guards only tightened their vice grip on his arms. He felt the urge to scream her name as he was dragged into the castle, but knew that she wouldn't hear him as Thor closed the doors behind the guards. Loki struggled frantically for a few more moments before he finally gave up and stopped, letting his own feet drag as he stared blankly at the closed doors.

Loki was a man that never scared easily, but the sight of his wife being dragged away was horrifying. Were they planning on using Luciana and Aviana as part of Loki's punishment? Loki couldn't imagine the tortures they could be put through, and all because of him.

This was all his fault. Everything. Luciana and Aviana were only two more innocent people that were thrown into his plans, two more consequences he didn't think about. He was so sure of himself, he was arrogant, selfish, cruel, and severely undeserving of the love Luciana gave him. He hadn't thought about failure, only victory. He was a proud man, and considered all beneath him. He was a monster.

But the monster he had become was now bound and silenced, powerless against Asgard and its punishments that now plagued his mind. He felt hollow and ill at the thought of his loved ones suffering. He had only wanted the best for them, he was prepared to give them the world, but instead he condemned them their possible doom. Though Loki was terrified of by the thought of them killed, he would rather death than torture for the two. He would rather them have a quick, painless death that saved them from an agonizing, torturous one.

He former prince let his head hang as the guards opened the door to the throne room, where Odin, the man he had once called father, sat on his throne. Loki's dark thoughts continued to swirl around his head as he was forced on his knees in front on Odin, and he glared up at the Allfather, anger taking over his body.

Loki's cold glare told Odin that if anything happened to Luciana and Aviana, Asgard would pay.

_Everyone _would pay.

* * *

The guard escorted Luciana to the room she once shared with Loki, and he shut the door behind the heartbroken women.

Luciana's red, puffy eyes looked around the room as she adjusted the whimpering Aviana in her arms.

It was just as she remembered it. The large, circular room had golden walls and flooring, the high windows were covered by rich, green draperies, and the golden bookshelves held an array of books. The green sofa and armchairs still stood in front of the golden fireplace and the round golden coffee table. The large doors to the balcony were still closed, but let in the warm Asgardian sunlight that hit Loki's golden desk, making it sparkle.

Covered by green draperies, was an area cut off from the rest of the room, and Luciana walked towards it, pulling back the curtains. In the smaller room, the large, golden bed that she and Loki had shared. She felt a pang in her heart as she sat down on it and ran her hand over the green blanket. The room held only the bed and Luciana's golden vanity, and it had two doors and another curtained off area between the windows.

One door held the bathroom, and the other held the closet. While the curtained off area held a nursery that Loki and Luciana never had any use for. Frigga had had it constructed for her future grandchildren, and had decorated it with gold and pale green furnishing, stocking it with blankets and children toys.

Luciana sighed and walked towards the nursery, pulling back the curtains. She saw the single, comfortably padded cot standing in the middle of the small room, and she walked over to it and laid Aviana down in it. The baby looked at her mother horribly confused, and Luciana only gave her daughter a sad smile as tears fell down her cheek.

The woman walked out of the nursery and collapsed on the golden bed, her hands covering her mouth as she cried.

Luciana couldn't think of what punishment Odin was going to give Loki, though deep down she knew he deserved it. He did horrible things on Midgard, and brought death to many, and those who brought death were given death. But Odin could have other punishments in mind, such as torture or imprisonment, and Luciana prayed for the latter. She would rather see Loki locked away somewhere safe, than see him be tortured or killed.

The Allfather was not a violent man, but he was the King, and Loki had committed a terrible crime. Odin had to do what was right for the rest of the Nine Realms, even if that meant killing his adopted son.

This is what Luciana was terrified of, what would happen to Loki? Anything could happen really, and she'd be helpless to stop it. But she couldn't do what she did last time; she couldn't just run away from the problems that haunted her. She had to be strong, no matter how broken her heart was.

"_Everything will be alright._" Loki's words rang through her head.

Luciana's lip trembled as she sat up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked at her daughter in the cot.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing one final tear to slide down her cheek.

"Everything will be alright."

* * *

**Okay so that's it! I've posted the prequel, called Addicted to Love, on my profile, and I will be making a sequel to this when Thor 2 comes out.**

**Also, wanted to thank you guys for all the favourites, follows, and of course the reviews that you gave me for this story. I had an amazing time writing it and I honestly can't wait to continuing writing the prequel and then later the sequel.**

**Updating this story for the last time,  
The Script Machine.**

**"_Darling heart, I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been_**.  
**_Darling heart, I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in_**.**_" _- Hardest of Hearts, by Florence and the Machine.**


End file.
